Wreak Havoc
by Buffitude
Summary: SEQUEL to Cry Havoc....The Hellmouth is closed and the Slayer leaves Sunnydale...but will her past catch up to her?
1. Default Chapter

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR- Buffitude  
  
DISCLAIMER- oh for godsake,we all know the drill...Joss owns them...except for the ones he doesn't.  
  
RATING- R, Just in case, not wanting to offend anyones sensibilities.  
  
PAIRING- B/S eventually....  
  
SUMMARY- SEQUEL to Cry "Havoc", sort of a prerequisite read ...and we all know..."reading, it makes the speaking the English good"  
  
FEEDBACK-absolutely!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
The moon rose above the oceans' horizon looking as if it would take up the entire sky with its girth. It's silvery sheen lighting the night, casting white illumination upon all objects in it's domain. The woman stood at the cliffs' edge, the breeze off the ocean whipping her shoulder-length hair around her face. She inhailed deeply, enjoying the night and the salt spray that reached her from the surfs' violent crashing into the cliff. She wrapped her arms tightly around her slightly chilled body.  
  
Over the booming of the waves' unending battle with the stoney cliffs, the sound of singing comes to her ears. Turning , she spies a tall, willowy feminine figure swaying and dancing to the tune spilling from her lips. A faint smile comes to her lips as she watches the dancing woman twirl gracefully, her arms weaving a story in the air above her head.  
  
It was good to see her enjoying the night, Buffy mused, Drusilla had had precious little enjoyment in her unlife of late. It had taken months before she'd allowed the Slayer near her. But Buffy was nothing if not persistant. She had time.....  
  
Buffy shook herself loose from the memories of the time she had taken in this land far from Sunnydale, trying to keep them from crashing in on her , like the waves upon the cliffs.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
She arrived late afternoon at Angels' small villa estate. He had offered to arrange for it to be opened, but she opted to do it herself. She had time on her hands, and wasn't afraid of a little dirt.  
  
A lot of dirt, she decided as she pushed open the ornate door to the house and got her first look inside. There were sheets covering the furnishings but the windows were so begrimed with years of dirt the afternoon sunlight barely filtered in.  
  
Buffy stood in the entry hall, hands on hips. OK, the bedroom first, she decided. She stooped and snatched up her bags, striding toward the staircase. She hesitated, looking up it's wending length. Well, at least she could get the bedroom cleaned up before the movers arrived tomorrow with the rest of her belongings.  
  
She ascended the staircase with her carryalls, as she got to the top landing, her boot-clad foot stepped down on something not floor. She lifted her foot and toed the object. It was a doll. The porcelain head webbed with cracks, it's dark hair in sausage curls. The deep burgandy of it's dress faded with age. The painted face chipped and worn. Great. Angel never mentioned that Drusilla had been here before.  
  
Buffy picked up the porcelain doll, tucking it under her arm, continuing on to a room. She opened the door and walked in. It was spacious with tall ceilings and a huge, ornate wooden four-poster bed.  
  
The bedchambers' ceiling was decorated with a fresco. The painting held demons that were busy violating and terrorizing innocents. The art was eerily beautiful, disturbing subject matter aside. She went to the bed and lay on it, sighing. Well, what did she expect to be over the bed...mirrors?? She smirked at that thought, then mentally slapped herself for issuing it forth. Let's not go there, Buffy.  
  
She sat up, dangling her legs over the edge of the bed. The inlaid tile of the floor was aswirl with odd geometric shapes that were most likely magical symbols. She almost recognized some of them. Looking around the room, surveying the artistic nature of the decor she frowned, Angelus probably ate the architect after the house was finished.  
  
Well, the balcony was a nice addition. It sure beat crawling through her window at home....no, this was home. Dawn and Oz lived at the house in Sunnydale, now. She stood and walked to the double doors, pulling them open. She drew a deep breath of the falling twilights' air, unfamiliar scents assailed her nostrils. Far from Sunnydale, here, she shook her head. Leaving the doors open for the fresh air, she walked back into the room glancing at the furnishings. Tasteful furnishings...of course, Angelus. He could be such a fixated bastard but he always had good taste, she remembered darkly.  
  
She moved her bags onto the fainting couch at the end of the bed, reaching to twist her hair into a ponytail. She'd have this room cleaned in no time.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Buffy was exhausted. She had cleaned her bedroom thoroughly and moved her efforts to the downstairs sitting room and kitchen. Where she now sat at the small wooden table eating the last of the bread and cheese she'd brought with her from Rome. There would be time enough tomorrow to go to the small village for supplies. It was within a few miles from the villa, a nice walking distance. Maybe she could get a bicycle. There were very few in Rome when she had arrived there. When she'd asked about it, she'd been told no one rode them much due to the chance that drivers would run over them.  
  
Rome was chaotic, crowded and noisy. But she had thought all the fountains and cathedrals were ..really pretty. She had really liked the open air market in the Campo de Fiori. Buffy shuddered involuntarily at the memory of the statue dedicated to a philosopher...Giordy...Georgy? Oh , that Bruno guy. He evidently crossed the wrong people with his belief that God was present in nature and that the universe was infinite. The Church of that time burned him at the stake right on the very spot where the statue stood...they sounded like the Watchers Council.  
  
She sighed and stretched. At least she had a clean bed to be in, she hoped she'd be dreamless in this place. She wasn't ready to face her memories. As long as she kept her hands and body busy, she'd not been plagued with them, but when she slept....  
  
Maelyn comes to her. They have long visits in her dreams. Maelyn always told her how Dawn and Oz were doing with the new baby, and about Spike. It was painful, and she always awoke feeling alone. Alone, and in the dark. Where he always said she belonged, with him. Had he been there with her, Buffy knew she would have been happy this time.  
  
Great, Buffy. This is not the way to get to sleep. Sighing, she let herself out the kitchen door going to the little grotto in the back of the house. The sculpture garden was disturbing with it's gothic stylings of gargoyles and dragons. Of course, it would have appealed to vampires. It was probably considered "high art" , like that David statue by Michaelangelo, she snorted in amusement.  
  
Sitting on the marble bench , she looked up at the wide expanse of sky and stars. It really was peaceful here, no hellmouth, no nightly slayage. No.....uhoh....why was her Slayer senses telling her there was a vampire watching her? 


	2. Wreak Havoc chapter 2

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR- Buffitude  
  
DISCLAIMER- Joss owns them, not me  
  
RATING- R  
  
SUMMARY- Buffy discovers an unwelcome "guest", and rediscovers an old friend.  
  
===================================  
  
She couldn't find her. Miss Edith was gone, everyone was gone now. She was completely alone it had been centuries since that had been true. Even before Angelus, there had always been the Voice.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been here, but it was the one place she'd felt safe after her Childe had rejected her. They'd been happy in this place. Before her Daddy had changed...before her Childe had left her for the Slayer...before the Slayer had turned her world on it's ear. Now she was here and the Voice had been silent. She no longer knew what the stars had to say. In a flash of green and silver fire, the Voice was stilled. Miss Edith spoke to her no more.  
  
Drusilla whimpered, backing away from the window. The Slayer had come for her.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy looked around the grotto for an adequate piece of wood since her stakes were in her room in the house. She couldn't wait until her weapons chest Xander had made for her birthday arrived. This was damned inconvenient.  
  
She spotted a small tree tied up to a wooden stake to steady it's meager growth. Nothing to be done about it now, she thought as she swiftly walked to the tree, tearing the stake from the ground.  
  
Buffy broke it into three sections, sticking two of them in the back waist band of her jeans. Gripping the third, she strode into the house. She went in through the kitchen into the dining area, stilling herself, she listened.  
  
She extended her Slayer senses ...yep, definately a vamp. Upstairs. She narrowed her eyes, What was it? She moved all the way across the ocean and the first day the vampires are invading her space!  
  
Buffy stalked up the stairs, wincing when the one she trod on creaked. Crap. She hated being out of her element, at home....no. This was home now. She would get used to it's little peculiarities just as she had the house on Revello in Sunnydale.  
  
She listened for sound. Any sound that would betray the whereabouts of the intruder. She heard it. A slight , muffled scrabbling. With the smooth economy in motion possessed by the Slayer, she moved toward the room from which the noise had eminated.  
  
She burst through the door. It was dark, yet the moonlight through the glass panelled doors that led to the balcony, played over objects in the room. A movement in the corner by the bed drew her attention.  
  
"I know you're here, come out and play." Buffy taunted, with a sudden realization that the vamp could be Italian and not spreken ze English. She hefted her stake.  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter if you speak English or not, you are in my house, and you are dust!"  
  
A lythe, tall figure moved into the illuminating moonlight coming through the glass doors. "Have you heard my Miss Edith, Slayer? Did you take her from me too? Daddy, my Spoike and this house....you take, take....greedy girl!" Drusilla angrily informed her, making a grabbing motion in the air.  
  
"Drusilla." Buffy was stunned by her appearance, she was gaunt and unkept. " I didn't take Miss Edith, " Buffy gestured to the doll on the bed, "You left her on the stairs." Buffy wondered at her own restraint. She lifted her stake, c'mon Summers, dust her already.  
  
At the movement , Drusilla flowed back toward the balcony doors, poised to flee. Tilting her head, she peered curiously at the doll on the bed, sliding her eyes back to Buffy.  
  
"Are you daft perhaps? That is but a bit of glass and rag."  
  
Buffy worried her bottom lip in an unconscious habit, thinking.  
  
"That isn't Miss Edith?" Buffy tried to understand why she felt like she was missing something important in their conversation.  
  
But hey, this is Drusilla. She's about a french fry short of a Doublemeat Wacky Pak, Buffy reminded herself.  
  
"The Voice is quiet now. Miss Edith is dead...oh, so dead. She'll not rise and dance and sing. A flash of silver, a flash of green..." the mad vampiress crooned, her moment of clarity gone. Replaced by her usual fey brand of insanity.  
  
Drusilla whirled around, ripping the balcony doors open and rushed to the balconys' edge, looking back at Buffy.  
  
Buffy reflexively started after her, one hand flung toward the fleeing vampiress. "Wait! Drusilla! What do you mean? Green and Silver?"  
  
Dru vamped out at Buffys' outflung hand, snarling she turned and leapt from the balcony. Buffy suddenly realized she had raised the hand holding the stake toward Dru. Damn It! She rushed to the railing. Looking down, she saw Drusilla curled on the ground in a motionless ball. The drop had been too far for a weakened vampire who had been feeding on vermin.  
  
Buffy turned and ran down the hall to the stairs. She leapt down the stairway, through the house , dashing out the door to the now empty courtyard.  
  
Lovely. Drusilla has access to my house! No sleeping for this girl, tonight. Buffy realized.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy found herself in the grotto of the villa, sitting on the cool grass beneath the white oak tree in the center of the sculpture garden.  
  
Startled, she looked around. It was still night as the moonlight was filtering in dappled patches through the leaves, onto the Slayer. OK. This isn't right.  
  
At a slight sound, Buffy looked up to see Maelyn walking toward her. "Maelyn!? Wha.....oh, WONDERFUL! I'm asleep, aren't I?" Buffy disgustedly muttered.  
  
"Yes. Buffy, you have to listen to me. Coming to you like this through your Slayer dreams is hard on you. You don't get the sleep you need to be alert, which isn't good. Do you have the incantation Tara gave to you?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah, but what with the getting settled and seeing Drusilla, I haven't tried it yet. Sorry!"  
  
"Do it tomorrow. This tree. I'll come, you won't be alone here." Maelyn assured her.  
  
"I haven't been "alone" yet! I can't believe Angel didn't tell me Drusilla knew about this place!" she complained.  
  
"I don't think he knew she'd be here. Buffy, promise me you won't stake her when you see her next. There are things you don't know...." Maelyn bade her anxiously.  
  
"WHAT!? Maelyn, she's dangerous. And crazy to boot! I can't promise anything like that." the Slayer agitatedly stated, rising to stand before her former Triad partner.  
  
Maelyns' silver eyes glowed momentarily at Buffys' refusal to make the promise. "Child, you must promise. No dusting the vampiress!" the Mother used the Voice.  
  
Eyes widening at the change, Buffy shifted her weight to stand hip-shot, crossing her arms defensively in front of her. "Why? Can you at least tell me that much?"  
  
Maelyn/Mother smiled mischieviously, "Call me tomorrow, we'll talk."  
  
Buffy grinned, shaking her head amused. "You may be the Mother, but sometimes you still remind me of a teenager I used to know."  
  
Maelyn smiled with wistful sadness, patting Buffy lovingly on the cheek, "Always remember....Gods' night to you, Buffy."  
  
The grotto faded into shadow. 


	3. Wreak Havoc chapter 3

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR- Buffitude  
  
RATING- R  
  
SUMMARY- A request is made, a new player introduced  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Blinking, Buffy woke to find it to be morning and herself sitting on the sofa, where she had drifted off the night before. That was NOT a good thing. Drusilla could have come back and ate her while she was out hanging in dreamland with Maelyn! She was going to have to switch her sleeping to daylights until she found some way to uninvite Dru.  
  
"Well, I may as well do the incantation in the garden so Maelyn can come visit there and not be dragging me off unexpectedly like that." Buffy decided, walking back up the stairs to her room humming tunelessly.  
  
Once in the room she searched a bag until she found the folded piece of paper. She recreased it and tucked it into the back pocket of her too loose jeans. She bent and retrieved a wicked looking dagger, slid it from its' sheath to look at the blade before slamming it back into the sheath.  
  
"OK. Let's get this done. Then I'll clean up and walk to town for supplies." she nodded decisively and exited the room. Once outside, she strode away into the center of the garden where stood the white oak tree she'd been under the night before.  
  
She eyed it critically, and walked toward it, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip. Taking the folded square of paper from her pocket, she unfolded it silently reading the instructions. With one hand she reached behind her back to retrieve the dagger she had stowed in the back waistband of her jeans.  
  
Blood. Spike had said once, that it was always about the blood.  
  
Steeling herself, she drew the edge of the dagger across the palm of her hand. Hissing with displeasure and pain as the blood freely sprang up into the cupped palm of her hand. Watching the blood overflow the cup of her hand in fascination she moved to the base of the white oak allowing it to spill in rivulettes onto the exposed roots of the tree.  
  
"Mother, accept my gift to thee,  
  
I summon to this tree,  
  
Your Presence."  
  
She opened her hand letting the stored blood fall onto the tree. Shaking the blood off the best she could, she bound it with the scarf with which she had tied back her hair. She waited for the Mother to respond to her summoning. She came. Buffy felt her through the connection of her hand on the oak.  
  
"Hey. This is better than that reach out and touch someone deal." the Slayer quipped, grinning. She got a mental impression of Maelyn rolling her eyes. Buffy seated herself against the tree and waited for Maelyn to speak.  
  
*Ah, this is easier than coming to you through your Slayer dreams, thanks Buffy.* Maelyn addressed her.  
  
"So what's the deal with the crazy...uh, Drusilla?"  
  
*She is calling to me, Buffy. I can feel her...* Maelyn told her, her distress evident.  
  
Buffy frowned, " What do you mean, Maelyn? Cryptic much?"  
  
A sigh breezed over her mind, *How much do you know about Drusilla? Did you know she had the "Sight" before Angelus broke her? Buffy, I know this is asking a lot, but I need you to bring her to me. Here. And soon....*  
  
"I know enough. That she is as crazy as any of Glorificus' bunch ever were after being brain-sucked. I know she doesn't know the meaning of fidelity...in short, she's a crazy, skanky vampire 'ho! What more need I say?" Buffy spat out distastefully.  
  
*Buffy....you don't need to hate her for Spikes' sake. That wound has healed. *  
  
"And what of the ones inflicted by me...?" Buffy muttered, thinking outloud.  
  
*Those too...* Maelyn calmly assured her, *Buffy...Please, if you ever loved me, do this .....?*  
  
Buffy closed her eyes. God, why did her life revolve around Angels' family tree? She smiled at the irony of it. The tree she leaned upon WAS the "family tree". Why couldn't she be in charge of something else..the family jewels...? Well, no..she grimaced, that was just wrong! AUUUGH!  
  
"All right, Maelyn. But I wish you'd stop making with the "OOOHH, I have a secret!" and tell me what's going on!"  
  
*I will, as soon as I am sure..as soon as I touch her. Then I will tell you everything.*  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I hated it when Giles went all Mr. Obscure and Watcher on me?" she dusted the seat of her jeans off. Maelyn had withdrawn.  
  
Buffy went back to the house to get the papers Angel had given her. He'd said not to worry about paying for anything, he'd set up an account to take care of her immediate needs. Giles had phoned before she had left to let her know the Watchers' Council had agreed to a monthly stipend while she was on 'hiatus'. She rolled her eyes. God, he'd actually said 'hiatus'. How Giles. So eventually she'd not sponge from Angel. He'd insisted on helping her so she had accepted as graciously as she could.  
  
Relying on others irked her to some extent. But then, leaving Sunnydale was like cutting her arm off. She was still feeling the ghost pain of the missing limb.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she reached the village long before she had realized it.  
  
===================================  
  
The baker eyed the petite blond foreigner warily after receiving the slip of paper with the billing address. Angelus! Villa de Angelus. She hastily crossed herself.  
  
"Do you speak English?" Buffy hesitantly asked the obviously frightened woman. The baker shook her head vigorously "NO" eyes wide with fear.  
  
The bell above the little shops' door jangled dischordinately as a man entered the bakeryl. He approached the counter, glancing at Buffy before speaking to the woman on the other side of it. When he spoke to the baker, his voice was low and melodious. It seemed to calm the trembling shopkeeper, whose eyes kept jumping to Buffy nervously.  
  
Buffy caught a few words.."Angelus" , "Signora" and "Englise" and realized she was being discussed. She frowned in annoyance.  
  
The man turned toward her abruptly affording Buffy a good look at his face. She was stunned. His was a face that could be called beautiful, for all that he was a man. His eyes! Silver-grey and familiar as a dream. She felt a sense of unreality settling over her, as if the world was shifting under her feet. She stood firmly, determined not to sway unsteadily.  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
His silver gaze pierced the Veil and he saw her aura flare in distressed reaction to his presence. "Signora, I believe that is my line.", a small smile graced his handsome lips as he addressed her in English. "Signora Andretti does not speak English, may I offer my services as a translator?"  
  
"Please. That would be great! Let her know I am living at Villa de Angelus. I will need deliveries there and she is to charge it to this address." she thrust the paper toward the baker. "But for now, I'd like those and some of those to take with me." she pointed at several loaves of bread and some flakey looking rolls. As she moved her gold cross necklace fell free of her blouse causing Signora Andretti to gasp. Then smile broadly, clasping her own cross in both hands and raising it to her lips for a reverent kiss.  
  
Buffy smiled at her with sudden understanding. She held her cross, showing it to the now relieved woman. Then she turned and strode to the window into the beam of sunlight pouring through to the floor of the shop. She did a little pirouette, then crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at both of the silent witness' to her display. It seemed to satisfy the baker and she gaily chattered as she filled a bag with the decided upon items.  
  
The silver-eyed man wasn't so content with her display. He eyed her narrowly, a grim expression crossing his fine features. Buffy wondered what was going on behind his facade of gentleman translator. He obviously was suspicious of her. Which couldn't be helped at this point. Small villages must have long memories and the fact she was living at the Villa de Angelus must scream a warning to these people.  
  
"You are American?", Silver-eyes inquired of her, eyes intense on her face. Buffy made a decision. She needed friends in this place, so she bit back the flippant retort she wanted to give utterance to and answered civily.  
  
"Yes, I'm from California. We haven't been introduced...My name is Bu...Elizabeth. Elizabeth Summers." , she smiled winningly, offering him her hand.  
  
Somewhat abashed, the man took her had making a small bow toward her, "My apologies. I am called Alevahni."  
  
"Alevahni, could you possibly let Signora Andretti know...the deliveries, make them during the day?"  
  
Alevahni let go of her hand, frowning slightly before allowing a pleasant expression mask his face as he informed the baker of her wishes. The woman nodded agreement and waved her hands as she responded in an affirmative manner.  
  
Buffy gathered her bags,and turned to leave. "A moment, Signora Summers, I will attend you."  
  
Alevahni made his transaction with the baker, took his bag and smoothly walked to the door. He opened it motioning Buffy through. Buffy shrugged mentally, accepting his chivalry, and walked into the sunlight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy watched Alevahni out of the corner of her eye as they walked down the street. Why did she have this niggling feeling of familiarity when she looked at him?  
  
"Is there another shop you need to visit?" he asked.  
  
"Uhmm..the butchers, I'll need some things there, and a grocers?" Buffy was wondering how she was going to get the blood she was going to need to try and lure Drusilla out and to the 'family tree'.  
  
She hated being out of her element. At Sunnydale she could have gone to Willeys'. Maybe the phone would be installed by the time she got home and she could call Angel or Giles.  
  
Home. That seemed strange to say, wasn't home where your family was? None of that, Buffy, she told herself firmly.  
  
Alevahni noticed her unusual auriel flux. Who was this girl? She was more than she seemed, as testified by her unique auriel signature. A quick stop at the butchers and the grocers and Buffy was ready to head home. The night before had left her tired and unfocused. Not a good combination for a Slayer.  
  
"Well, I'm done. I guess I'll go home, thanks for your help Alevahni." she said over her shoulder as she turned to stride away.  
  
"Elizabeth." his voice called to her retreating form. Buffy didn't remember she'd told him to call her that. It took his repeating her name and grabbing her arm before she realized she was being addressed. She reacted instinctively to his sudden grasping of her arm. The next thing she knew she was looking down at a very astonished Alevahni!  
  
"OH MY GOD! I am SO sorry!! Alevahni, here let me help you!" Buffy groaned, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"It is all right. I should not have touched you. It is not your fault." Alevahni replied, accepting her hand to lever himself off the ground.  
  
"I'm just so tired. I'm...I'm not thinking...I...it was reflex. Alevahni, I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?" she rushed on disjointedly, stammering.  
  
Alevahni looked at her closely, seeing her clearly. She looked fragile and weary, the weariness soul deep in her wide hazel eyes. This was a woman who held deep sorrows and yet had strenghth she hadn't even begun to tap into. He was intrigued. Drawn.  
  
"It is fine, Elizabeth. I wanted to offer you a ride. I have a car." he gestured behind him toward several vehicles parked on the street.  
  
Buffy sighed, "That would be great." she peered at him cautiously, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"  
  
"Only my pride." Alevahni grinned mischievously at her. 


	4. Wreak Havoc chapter 4

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR- Buffitude  
  
RATING- R  
  
SUMMARY- Identities revealed.....  
  
DISCLAIMER- nOT mINE, BELONGS TO jOSS...DARNIT....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy pushed her way into the Villa, balancing her bags, looking over her shoulder at Alevahni. When he didn't immediately come in but hesitated at the threshhold Buffy slowly turned to face him fully. Suspicion crept into her mind.  
  
Oh for Godssakes, Buffy, it's broad daylight. He's no vamp.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "Need and invitation?" Knowing the double meaning would be lost on him if he were only an unaware mortal. One who knew nothing of the demon underbelly of the world.  
  
Surprise flashed in his eyes, before his lashes lowered to hide his knowlege from her, too late.  
  
"Alevahni. Look, if you are playing some game here, you have picked the wrong girl. I don't play games." she warned, her face frozen in a dangerous expression.  
  
"I need no invitation of that sort, Elizabeth." , Alevahni quietly told her, "I am not a vampire."  
  
"Duh." Buffy reverted to Sunnydale Slayer speech.  
  
He smiled at her, amused at her American ways. "You knew this ? How..?" genuinely curious, not moving through the doorway but remaining outside.  
  
"I'm a Slayer. I know about these things...daylight. Hello? But then there could always be a cursed gem or something so you'd not get dusty." she thought outloud, more to herself than to the man at her door.  
  
"So. Coming in or what?" , she turned as if dismissing him as a potential danger.  
  
A Slayer! He almost didn't believe it, except he had seen her aura. The irony of it struck him full force. A Slayer living in the Villa de Angelus! He threw his head back and laughed., his laughter was melodious and caused Buffy to freeze in place.  
  
She knew suddenly, with that musical utterance,of whom he reminded her........  
  
MAELYN!  
  
She whirled toward him, sacks falling from nerveless fingers. Pure shock and pain written on her bloodless face. Her aura flared. Alevahni saw her reaction and was able to reach her before she slid to the floor. He scooped her into his arms and strode to the divan he had seen in the sitting room, gently placing the girl onto the cushions. He brushed her hair from her brow, wondering what had happened to cause such an intense reaction.  
  
He thought back to the look of recognition and the pain. What had happened to this girl?  
  
She was awake. Instantly, no slow coming around, but snapping eyes open, intensely aware of her surroundings. She sprang upright looking into his worried silver-grey eyes.  
  
"Sidhe!" she stated. Seeing how much that one word startled him, she waited for a response.  
  
"Slayer." he acknowleged her statement. "I think we need to talk."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Talk? No, that would take too long. Buffy leapt from the divan, grabbing Alevahni by the shirtfront she began dragging him with her through the kitchen.  
  
Alevahni stumbled after her, glancing down at the spilled bags on the floor. He tried to pull away but was yanked unceremoniously along by the small blond girl who was moving purposefully toward a back door.  
  
"Elizabeth....let go." he quietly requested.  
  
Buffy let go of his shirt, looking at him in surprise. Almost as if she'd forgotten she had a hold of him.  
  
"Let me help you put your purchases away. Then we can go wherever you want. Agreed?"  
  
Buffys' eyes traveled to the groceries on the floor. She huffed a strand of hair from her face. "OK."  
  
They put away the food and the perishables into the outdated refrigerator which was purring away. The electricity was on! Buffy turned and ran to the phone in the sitting room. Alevahni followed her, watching in puzzlement as she picked up the phone and heard a dial tone.  
  
"Whoo-hoo! The phone is on!" Buffy did a little dance of excitement, much to Alevahnis' amusement.  
  
"A true reason for celebration." he remarked with humor. She grinned at him. The first unguarded expression he had seen on her face beyond the moment of pained recognition earlier.  
  
"It can wait. I have someon...thing to show you in the garden, c'mon."  
  
Alevahni followed her unresistingly this time until she stopped before an aged white oak in the center of the garden. Buffy looked at him seriously taking his hand and placing it on the tree next to her own. Never taking her hazel eyes from his silver ones, she spoke.  
  
"Maelyn? I have someone to meet you."  
  
Alevahnis' eyes widened as a Presence moved through him. He fell to his knees in reverence bowing his head. "Greetings, Mother of All"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy looked at Alevahni in astonishment. What the..? She'd never really thought about Maelyns' current position as the Mother. She was simply Spikes' Childe, her Triad partner and Dawns' friend. She suddenly felt her perspective skew. Maelyn was a god...or goddess. People revered Her. Prayed to Her. Communed with Her. Weird.  
  
*Rise, child. How came you to be here, man of the Sidhe?*  
  
"Elizabeth. She brought me to you. How does SHE know the Mother?" Alevahni responded in complete awe.  
  
Maely giggled in Alevahnis' mind through the link, shocking him almost senseless. *I knew her before I Became. She is my Sires' truelove, and part of my Family.*  
  
Alevahni did not understand. "Your Family? She is human, not Sidhe."  
  
*We lived on the Hellmouth where all things were possible. Where a girl of the Sidhe could be a vampire. Where a vampire could love a Slayer. It seems so long ago...*  
  
Alevahni swallowed carefully, trying to understand the pieces the Mother had placed before him. Suddenly her Voice changed, no longer Maelyn but Mother. *Child, there is work for you here. Will you do my bidding?*  
  
"You have only to ask, Mother." he volunteered without reservation. 


	5. Wreak Havoc chapter 5

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR- Buffitude  
  
RATING-R  
  
DISCLAIMER- Buffyverse characters belong to JW, maybe Mutant Enemy...but not me...had I created them I'd be vacationing in Tahiti  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Alevahni sat in the wingback chair in the sitting room, tea cup in hand, listening to the narrative of his host. It was an amazing tale she spun. Something he'd never thought to hear in all his immortal years. The Elders had known of the Day of the Mothers' Pain, it had nearly destroyed the most adept of them.  
  
Perhaps this mortal girl should be Presented. He could sponsor her. Elizabeth had information about the Exchange that was important. That, and he needed to let them know not to expect him to be in Council due to the Mothers' request.  
  
"Elizabeth, this story is of vital importance to us, the Sidhe Council. Would you be willing to stand with me and tell the Elders what you have said to me here?" he earnestly encouraged her, leaning toward her from his seat.  
  
Buffy frowned, "Oh, I don't know...Alevahni, couldn't you tell them?" she hedged, thinking about her promise to Maelyn to drag Dru to her, willingly or not.  
  
"I really can't." she said decisively,"There's something I've been asked to do."  
  
Alevahni looked at her , a speculative look crossing his handsome face, "If you stand with me, I will aid you." , he bargained.  
  
"NO!" Buffy said forcefully. Maybe a bit too forceful, there, she thought, seeing a determined look come to his face.  
  
"I can't involve you. It's going to be dangerous, Alevahni. I'm sorry." Buffy apologized.  
  
Alevahni quirked a finely arched brow at her and grinned, "Who better than a man of the Sidhe to be by your side during dangerous endeavors?"  
  
Horrified at the thought of Drusilla draining him during some encounter, she pointed her finger at him firmly, holding her ground, "No.".  
  
"I will help you even if you do not stand with me before the Council." he stubbornly persisted, amused at the girls' set jaw.  
  
This guy doesn't know Resolve Face when he sees it, Buffy thought in anger. "Alevahni...." She began, dangerously close to losing her temper with the bullheaded man sitting tranquilly acrossed from her. God! He's as arrogant as Spike! She snippily compared the two men.  
  
WHOA. Where did THAT come from? No. No Spike comparisons. If only he'd ...damn it. She stood swiftly and began pacing, agitatedly up and down the floor. Her sorrow and want radiating from her, as she moved with subtle violence around the room.  
  
Alevahni quietly watched the Slayer as she went inside herself to some place far away from him. It didn't seem to be a comforting place if her agitation was any indication. Where did she get her energy, he mused, watching her whirl around the room oblivious to his presence. He read her aura....frowning at what he saw there. She was in pain...lonely....he looked away. It hurt him to see the turmoil that was her life energy, such rage and sorrow for such a short number of years...  
  
"Elizabeth", he frowned when her attention wasn't grounded by name. Perhaps....perhaps it is not her name, he realized. Not taking any chances, Alevahni threw a pillow from the chair at her to gain her attention. She caught it with one hand, not even looking at it or breaking stride.  
  
"ELIZABETH" he fairly shouted at her.  
  
She stopped and blinked at him, coming back to the here and now. "Huh?" Buffy answered, confused, "Oh! Alevahni...uhm, call me Buffy. My friends call me Buffy."  
  
"Buffy. Since we are friends, call me Vahni." he smiled , when she cocked her head grinned at him.  
  
"What amuses you?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I have a friend. Here, in Italy!"  
  
"That you do!"  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was uncomfortable in the tiny stone Chapel, but no worse where they had holed up while in Prague. She had no where else to go at the moment. Miss Edith always had told her where and when to go. Without her direction, Drusilla felt truely lost. So she remainded, curled in the corner of the Villas' chapel, confused and frightened by her encounter with the Slayer.  
  
It was obvious the Slayer had been restrained in their encounter as she still survived. Not at all what she had expected, she had been sure the Slayer would deliver certain death. Her mistake.She would make the human girl pay for stealing her Childe, for making Daddy set her on fire...there would be ribbons of red, flowing red ribbons for her to paint the stars.  
  
As soon as the daylight filtering through the long window at the back of the alter played out, she would hunt the nearby wood. Or perhaps the back stone garden. No, too close to the house that now contained the nasty Slayer.  
  
Now that she had been found, she wouldn't be venturing into the village as planned. She needed to think, but she was so tired. The fall from the balcony had broken her ankle and it was healing slowly. Rats' blood...phaagh...she needed human blood to heal. She would have to go to the village.  
  
For the first time since she had tormented her Childe by leaving with the Chaos demon, she regretted not having him with her. Her Spike always knew how to dance attendence on her. She was his Dark Princess. He'd have fed her and cossetted her. Oh Spike....she mourned.  
  
She wrapped her shaking arms around her knees, pressing her ridged brow into them, waiting for the night.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Angel Investigations.", came the soft voice over the phone.  
  
"Fred? Is this Fred?" , Buffy hazarded a guess upon hearing the unfamiliar voice answering Angels' phone.  
  
"Y..yes. Can I help you?"  
  
"Uhm, no. I need to talk to Angel. Could you tell him it's Buffy?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy thought maybe the connection had been lost.  
  
"Just a sec." squeeked the voice at the other end.  
  
Buffy twirled her hair on her finger as she waited. Soon his voice spoke into her ear. "Buffy?", he sounded tired..and something more...What was going on? Her lifemates' pain reached her through the phone.  
  
"Angel? What?! What's wrong?" she frantically tried to wrest the answer from him with her voice.  
  
"I..." his voice broke, and he cleared his throat. She could tell he was trying to control his voice, to be calm. "It's Conor...he's been taken. I couldn't stop him, he took him...and now my son...my son" he trailed off brokenly.  
  
"I'll come. Angel, what can I do? Please! Let me help....do you want me to come?" her heart was breaking, anguished for his loss.  
  
Vahni stood in concern at the look on her face. Her pain drew him to stand before her. Buffy looked up into eyes of silver compassion and let her tears fall.  
  
"Thanks Buffy."Angel whispered hoarsely, "There's nothing for you to do here. But...could you call Giles..? Uhm, ask him to call me?" he hesitantly asked, knowing how hard it was for Giles to talk to him still.  
  
"Anything, Angel. Whatever you need of me, you know I'll do. I'll call Giles, now, right after..."  
  
"WAIT! Buffy, are you all right? Why did you call?" Angel distractedly quieried.  
  
"It isn't anything. Just to thank you for everything." she whispered brokenly, "Oh Angel...I'm so sorry.."  
  
His voice changed, becoming something sinister, menacing, for all that it was soft. It caused the hair to raise instinctively on the back of her neck. "Not as sorry as the ones who did this will be. I'll take care of this, don't come here Buff.", came his response.  
  
"Angel?" she asked uncertainly. "My god, you called me "Buff".....you called me "Buff"!!!" she trailed off in shock."Angelus?"  
  
"NO! It's me, It's just me...I'm sorry...he's so close to the surface....I..god , Buffy, I have to go." Angel muttered.  
  
Buffy heard the phone go dead as he hung up on his end of the connection. She felt the blood draining from her head, leaving her dizzy. Vahni caught her shoulder when she wavered slightly, frowning in consternation at the shocked, dazed look on her face.  
  
"Buffy? What happened? Is it bad?"  
  
The petitie blond girl stared up at him, eyes huge. "Yes."  
  
"Who was that?" Vahni asked.  
  
"Angel...I think, but if he isn't , this will be bad."  
  
"Who is he when he is not, ..who he is?" Vahni wanted to know, confused. "I do not understand."  
  
"Angelus"  
  
"What???" Vahni gaped, incredulous. "As in THE Angelus?" sweeping the house with a gesture of his hand.  
  
"Yes." Buffy sighed, "He has a soul, he was cursed by gypsies with a soul...but I don't know Vahni...this is so bad...he told me once that it wasn't the demon that needed killing, but the man. And the man is who has had his son kidnapped..."  
  
"Perhaps you have another tale for me, over tea?"  
  
"I think tea would be great, thank you Vahni." she smiled tearfully at him. This was so hard, not being able to help the two men she loved with all her being. First Spike and now Angel! She was the Slayer for godssakes, why couldn't it help her do this...she helped total strangers with her slaying but for the people who were most important in her life, nada! She could do nothing! Buffy covered her face with her hands, bending until her elbows rested on her thighs, dispairingly.  
  
Alevahni silently watched her fold into herself before gathering her into his embrace. She straightened, allowing him to draw her into his arms, quietly laying her head on his chest. Comfort. She sighed, as he rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Buffy. You are only one person. You can not be everthing to everyone at all times. No matter how much you wish it.", she heard his voice rumble in his chest.  
  
"But they need help...I couldn't help them.." she began forlornly, "It's like,why did I even come back...I hate this..." she cried.  
  
Vahni rubbed her back soothingly, letting her cry out her pain for the moment. He knew that she'd soon be all back to her tough girl routine, but for now, she would let his strength uphold her. It was too bad that her heart was already taken, he reflected, for he was already feeling something for her. Something that could get very complicated. He pushed her away, hands to her shoulders, "Better?"  
  
Buffy nodded, slightly self conscious, wiping at her cheeks furtively. "I'm sorry, Vahni...I'm not usually so much a .."  
  
He interupted her, "It is not necessary to apologize for honest emotion, do not insult me by doing so. You are my friend, it is what friends do....be honest, be yourself. do not hide from me." He tipped her head to look him in the eyes. She nodded her acceptance of his entreaty.  
  
"OK, no hiding. You got it." she smiled tremulously at him." How about that tea?" 


	6. Wreak havoc chapter 6

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR- Buffitude  
  
DISCLAIMER-Buffyverse characters belong to Joss and whoever else he's aligned with these days...  
  
RATING-R, language and sexual situations...soon  
  
SUMMARY- Cry "Havoc", Buffy has left Sunnydale...and trouble always finds the Slayer..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy patted herself dry with the thin towel before absently tossing it aside and reaching for the black pants she'd laid out on the bed. She slipped into the pants, and drew on an equally black button down shirt, fastening it and tucking it into her pants. She pulled on her socks and boots before striding to her weapons chest. Opening the chest, she ran her fingers through her damp hair. Finger-combing her blond tresses while making her choices from the arrayed items neatly arranged in the chest.  
  
Hmm, stake. Knife. Cross. Two more stakes, OK. That ought to do it. No wait, I'll need something to bind her. She contemplated the chains and cuffs. No, too bulky to be carrying around the village. AHA! Duct tape! She was glad she'd remembered that detail from the Polgara Honor Wedding incident. The corner of her lips quirked up at the thought of a duct taped Spike. I bet he was pissed, she silently laughed at the image in her head. The outrage on his face....she drew a hand across her eyes as if to wipe the vision from her sight, turning her hand so the palm gently rested on her forehead. "Spike.." she whispered forlornly. She shook her head, and sighed.  
  
Duct tape would hold her and be less likely to harm the vampiress. Buffy shook her head in aggrevated disgust. Oh how the mighty Slayer has fallen....I'm worried about HURTING a vamp, for godssakes!, this just keeps getting better and better, she thought sarcastically.  
  
Buffy sighed once again. She'd finally managed to get Vahni to leave after pouring her pain and misery onto him with her life-story. It was hard to be alone and hold it all to herself when he'd been so commiserating. He assured her that he'd seen much in his long life(not that he volunteered exactly how long that would be...) and nothing she'd told him had shocked him. But she wasn't so sure. If he was smart, he'd run as far and fast from her as he could. Before he became another casualty on the Buffy Highway of  
  
Life.  
  
Time to get Drusilla. She'd be in the village. She needed human blood to heal her injuries. Buffy made her way outside of the house to the moonlit court yard. The gravel crunched beneath her boots as she walked purposefully toward the small human inhabitation. She hoped she'd get there in time to prevent Dru from killing any of the townspeople. At that thought, she picked up the pace until she was trotting along at a fast clip.  
  
I'll try the tavern first, it would be open at night. I'll do a stake out...Hey, I made a funny, she smirked.  
  
It was dark on the village streets, but the moon illuminated the shadowed corners of buildings enough for Slayer sight to detect anyone lurking. This was a far cry from the Hellmouth, where every dark alley held some nasty surprise for the unsuspecting.  
  
Buffy leaned against the wall of an adjoining building, settling in for a wait. It didn't take long. The door opened, spilling out light and music and a staggering man with Drusilla in tow. He drunkenly weaved into the shadows with his "prize" in hand. Showtime.  
  
Buffy swiftly moved toward the couple, coming up behind. Damn it, she's a fast worker! She already had him backed up against the wall of the tavern, gameface on.  
  
"Dru!" Buffy firmly called the dark vampiress' name. Drusillas' head snapped up, hissing, she glared at the Slayer in fury. A growl rumbled from her throat, "Go away Slayer, he's mine. He called my name."  
  
"Now. Now. Think here Drusilla, if you go eating the natives they'll soon be storming Castle Frankenstein with wooden pitchforks and torches." Buffy calmly pointed out. "Hello?! Wood, fire? We don't need that attention now, do we?"  
  
Her meal hung limply in Drusillas' grasp. "Do not interfer, interloaper, let the demon finish her attentions." He drunkenly slurred.  
  
Buffy and Dru gaped at him briefly. "You WANT to die?" Buffy incredulously asked.  
  
Drusilla smirked darkly, "You heard my beautiful boy, he wants to be kissed. Go away."  
  
"I can't do that Dru. You know that. You have a choice, you can come with me the easy way or the hard way." the Slayer calmly issued the ultimatum.  
  
Dru brought her fangs to the willing victims' neck, keeping her eyes on the Slayer, then savagely bit into the offering. She managed to get in a few greedy draughts before being grabbed by her long silky, dark hair, and being torn away from the now unconscious man.  
  
"Damn it! Do you think I'm playing, you crazy bitch? That's it! The hard way then." Buffy angrily began beating the weakened vampire into submission. Buffy soon was standing over the bleeding Drusilla, hands on her hips.  
  
"Do it!" Dru spat from swollen, bleeding lips. Her eyes widened in panic when the Slayer reached behind her back, bringing forth....a roll of grey tape? Buffy yanked the grey tape off the roll and began trussing the struggling vampiress until she looked like a Tim Burton version of a catepillar in a cocoon.  
  
Dru screeched "You'll pay! I'll rip your still-beating heart from your chest! I'll squeeze it until heartsblood flows...in ribbons, pretty red ribbons...I'll do it in front of your still seeing eyes, Slayer!"  
  
"Dru, shut the hell up or I'll tape your mouth too! I know you don't have to breathe!"  
  
Buffy went to the unconscious man. His pulse was strong. Arrgh...she didn't have time for this! But she couldn't leave him for someone to find with the bite marks....she rubbed her aching temple. OK. She slapped him. He responded sluggishly, muttering, brushing at the hand she'd already withdrawn.  
  
"Hey. Hey you! Wake up!" she shook him, causing him to groan and open one eye to groggily peer at her.  
  
"Am I dead?" he asked hopefully. Drusilla giggled at that.  
  
"Nope. But I give you a 6.0 for effort, a 3 for execution. Your dismount was iff-y."  
  
"Whaaa?" confused by Buffy's banter.  
  
"You. YOU moron, let a vamp snack on you. You're lucky to be alive."  
  
At that revelation, he sat up, glaring at her in anger. "You interfered! If it weren't for you, it'd be over! GOD, why can't it just be OVER?!?" his pain making his voice harsh.  
  
Buffy sat back on her heels, staring at the lunatic in front of her, "What part of "vampire biting you" did you not understand? You speak English, right? NO one wants to die that way!"  
  
"Except you, Slayer...." Drusilla sing-songed, "You died everytime in my Spoikes arms....you let Angelus drink from your pretty white throat. You enjoyed it, the feeling of life sliding away...it made you cum, being claimed by Daddy. I heard all about it, the stars sang your name!"  
  
Buffy froze at Drusillas' too accurate characterization of her relationship with Spike and Angel. "Shut up. You don't know what you are talking about. Listen to the- voice- in- your-head, and Stop. Talking."  
  
"Slayer!" the drunken man forced out in suprise, "Why is there a Slayer here?"  
  
"Buffy eyed him warily, "What do you know of Slayers?" only to be interupted by Drusillas' wailing.  
  
"Nasty Slayer. Tormenting me., when she knows Miss Edith is gone! There is no Voice. I cannot hear the stars...she knows, knows, knows and makes fun.." Drusilla trailed off into hopeless sobbing, punctuated by insane bonechilling wails.  
  
The drunk was rapidly beginning to sober, clutching his head at Drusillas' wailing. "Oh gods, make her stop, she's like a Bain-Sidhe!"  
  
Buffy swiftly ripped tape off the roll, and slapped it over the hysterical vampires mouth. Which caused her to roll her eyes in panic and fear.  
  
"Look. I got stuff to do. Are you OK to go now?" Buffy asked, looking over her shoulder at him.  
  
He unsteadily hauled himself up against the building, clutching his head . Buffy got a good look at his face and felt her jaw slide south. He was the most physically beautiful man she'd ever seen.  
  
"For godssake, this place is just CRAWLING with you guys!"  
  
"Us guys? What are you talking about?" he groaned at her.  
  
"Sidhe. You little fairy .....people. What IS it? EVERYwhere I go, there you are! Vamps and freekin' fairies! UGH!" she spat out, disgusted.  
  
His head shot up, eyes wide, uneasiness waring with anger at the aspersion cast at him.  
  
"OH puhleesse...don't look at me like that! I've no one to tell, anyhow. And hey, I'm almost as legendary as you. So we're even. You say nothing about the Slayer.....and ditto for me, you. OK? Good." she stooped and hefted the limp body of the duct taped vampiress to her shoulder with nary a sign of exertion. The Sidhe raised an eyebrow at the unselfconscious display of strength from the diminuative woman.  
  
"What will you do with her?" he nodded toward the restrained demon on her shoulder.  
  
"Why do you care?" she shot back.  
  
He shrugged gracefully, every movement he made, poetry for the eyes. "Curious. Live capture isn't usual, right?"  
  
"Well, no. But me and Dru, we go way back...we're almost Family you could say. I made a promise..." she trailed off thoughtfully. "Come with?" she tilted her head in the direction she was headed.  
  
"Is that an invitation?" he leaned against the building, arms crossed, a cocky look on his face.  
  
"Whatever. Suit yourself." and she shifted Drus' weight, turned abruptly marching away. Drusillas head bouncing up and down, her curses muffled by the tape.  
  
"I think I will." the Sidhe murmured as he pushed away from the wall, falling into step behind her. 


	7. Wreak havoc chapter 7

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR- Buffitude  
  
RATING-R  
  
DISCLAIMER- Not mine, darn it! Except for the ones that are....  
  
SUMMARY- this is AU as a sequal to Cry "Havoc".....doesn't follow much in the timeline of Joss's Buffyverse.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Drusilla wasn't certain but it seemed the Slayer had a purpose for her. She was terrified. Why was this happening? She screamed until her throat felt raw. But it didn't matter, the tape kept all the lovely music from spilling from her lips.  
  
Now she just settled into preditory watchfulness, relying on her vampire instincts alone. She couldn't "See" anymore, all gone with the silver and green explosion in her head. She moaned. It all went wrong when she'd went too far, driving her beloved Childe away.  
  
She saw the pretty man following behind them from her vantage point of being slung upside down over the Slayers' shoulder. Her nostrils flared trying to catch the scent of the male who had willingly let her feed. His blood....it had been almost effervescent. She'd have him again, she'd seen the death in his eyes. He'd come to her just as he had in the pub. Seeking her and calling her 'La Belle Dame Sans Merci'.  
  
It was a name for the fairy queen of death. She was flattered, she had preened under his attention. She had toyed with the thought of turning the beautiful strange man who had wanted her "kiss". Maybe she still would, being alone was an endless nightmare. She began to whimper.  
  
Soon they were back at the House of Angelus, in the back stone garden, where she was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground. She struck the ground hard bruising her head. She closed her eyes feeling her true face shift in distress. She was mortified at not being able to control herself as if she were some fledgling.  
  
The Slayer sat her up against the base of a tree, taping her into place. Then the Slayer ripped the tape off her mouth, reopening the split lip she'd bestowed on Dru earlier. Drusilla slowly snaked her pink tongue out to lick the trickle of blood that flowed from the injury, her amber eyes glaring at her tormentor.  
  
Buffy sighed, supressing the twinge of remorse. Get a grip, this is Drusilla! She thought, savagely slapping her hand on the bark of the tree.  
  
"Maelyn! Hello? I got her! Come See!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Drusillas' eyes widened in shock when a Presence touched her.  
  
*Welcome Grandmother* Maelyn greeted the stunned vampiress.  
  
"M-M-iss Edith?" she stammered in confusion.  
  
*No, Miss Edith is gone, Drusilla. I'm Maelyn....Spikes' Childe. Will you acknowlege me, Grandmother?* Maelyn gently spoke to into the confused vampiress' mind.  
  
A solitary tear slid down Drusillas' cheek, "I'm a Grandmummy? Naughty Spike...my bad boy never told me. Will you have tea with me? Like Miss Edith?"  
  
*Of course, Grandmo..mummy.* Maelyn assured the broken mind of her Sires' Sire. *But you must promise me something, else you'll have no party...*  
  
Dru pouted, clearly troubled by the threat of no party, she sighed "Must I?"  
  
*Yes* Maelyn coaxed the recalcitrant vamp.  
  
"Very well, pet. What must I promise?" she quieried, tilting her head to the side waiting for a response.  
  
*Grandmummy, you can't kill the humans who come to feed you...I will send to you my "minions"...but no ...er..playing with your food! Also, the Slayer. She is bound to me, you musn't harm her." the Mother used the Voice.  
  
Drusilla smiled dreamily, "I can hear the Voice! Will the stars whisper and sing?" she began to hum.  
  
"Do not leave me!!!" a panicked Drusilla cried out."I promise...just do not leave me in the silver and green silence..." she began to weep softly.  
  
*Dru...I will remain. You have only to call to me. I heard you but couldn't find you before..I'm sorry I left you alone. Never again, I promise.* Maelyn/Mother comforted the fearful Drusilla.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy stood at attention next to the tree, silently witnessing the conversation. "Why Maelyn?" she tiredly asked of her.  
  
*Can't you guess?*  
  
"No, damn it! If I could bloody 'guess' I'd have never asked!!" she gritted through clenched teeth, "No more secrets."  
  
*Buffy, Drusilla had the "Sight" before she was turned...she's like me...Sidhe.* Maelyn quietly stated.  
  
"WHAT!? What the hell is the deal with the fairies and the vampires?!?!?" Buffy raged.  
  
Temporarily forgotten by the two females, the Sidhe leaned against a stone gargoyle. His beautiful face scrunched into a suprisingly similar expression as the stone countenence he leaned on. What was going on here? He watched an agitated Slayer pace.  
  
"Why isn't it simple, anymore? See a vamp, raise a stake. Pile of dust. Simple. I thought when I left the Hellmouth, it'd get easy." she ranted, waving her hands in the air as she paced in front of the tree and the bound vampiress.  
  
"Slayer. Maelyn says I can't rip and tear. No longer a bad dog...let me go?" Dru quietly requested of Buffy.  
  
Buffy whirled back to Drusilla, pointing a finger "YOU!" , all her anger poured into the word, "You so much as touch me and I'll kill you. Understood?"  
  
Well. That was hardly sporting, "Ahem" the Sidhe cleared his throat.  
  
Buffy and Dru both startled. "WHAT?!" they said in unison. They stopped and glared at each other, then looked back at the amused man standing near them. He gestured to Drusilla, "Shall I unbind the Lady?"  
  
Dru batted her eyes at him, "Yes, luv, you may help me.."  
  
Buffy snorted, "What? So she can break her promise and drain you the next time you're suicidal? It'd be the death of her too. You want that? Here, stake her now. Save me the trouble." she tossed a stake at him.  
  
Shocked, he batted it away, knocking it to the ground to clatter on the stones. "NO! I am no oathbreaker, nor will I Entice anyone to become one."  
  
"Who the hell are you? Does Vahni know about you or are you just passing through?" Buffy demanded, arms crossed defensively against the unknown factor her presented.  
  
"V-Vahni? How does the Slayer know.." he was cut off by another masculine voice.  
  
"Miss Summers is a friend. Who comes to this place?" Vahni spoke in a commanding voice, moving from the shadows into the moonlit grotto.  
  
The Sidhe gasped and whirled around to face the voice, dropping to his knee in supplication. "Prince Alevahni! The Council sent me to bring you home. Forgive my intrusion."  
  
"PRINCE!" Buffy shrieked, outraged. "My life has slipped from the Twilight Zone to Grimms Fucking Fairy Tales!! I've had enough!" she stomped off toward the house.  
  
Vahni stared at her outraged retreating back. A tinkling laugh of male amusement floated on the air. Vahni glared at the other, "Annachie, that was completely unnecessary."  
  
"Perhaps. But the alternative wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining. The human is intriguing..." Annachie amusedly replied.  
  
"She is not for thee, Entice her not, Annachie Gordon." Vahni warned the Sidhe male against the tricks of a glamour.  
  
"Yes, m'Lord" Annachie dourly agreed. "What of the wench at yonder tree?"  
  
"Has the Mother spoke to you?" Vahni asked the vampire curiously.  
  
"Mother? Nay, t'was my only Grandchilde ,you nit! " Dru contemptuously sniffed at the obviously confused man, "She has invited me to tea. Will the pretty man attend me, now?" she asked in her childish voice.  
  
"He has my leave." Vahni gave a hard look to Annachie, "No funny business, man."  
  
Annachie rolled his eyes, approaching Drusilla."Be still, Lady. You will soon be freed." and he pulled a sharpened dagger from his boot to begin cutting through the duct tape.  
  
Vahni turned toward the house and heaved a sigh. Elizabeth was distressed at Annachies' revelation. It would not be easy to regain the ground he'd made with her. He sighed and straightened to his regal height,and purposefully strode down the path to the house. 


	8. Wreak Havoc chapter 8

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR-Buffitude  
  
RATING- R  
  
DISCLAIMER- AAGGG! Don't make me say it....sheez. Not mine, ok?  
  
SUMMARY- This is going somewhere...I promise..but my computer is kaput, I'm leasing out at the library and stuff!  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy angrily threw her stakes, cross, and roll of tape into her weapons chest. Fairy Princes, suicidal Sidhe, for godssakes! Could it just get worse? Well, it's done. I did what I promised, now can I have a real life? Buffy thought, Vahnis' neglection of certain pertinent facts making her fume. She suddenly turned, her hand gripped the throat of the being who had come silently up on her. Her hazel eyes met eyes of silver. Shit.  
  
"Do. Not. Sneak. Up. on me!" she ground out throught clenched teeth before releasing Vahni. He calmly rubbed his neck, a sheepish grin on his handsome face.  
  
"Do I bow or genuflect or something now?" Buffy snidely oozed.  
  
"Never, Elizabeth. You are my friend, not a subject of the Realm." he hastened to assure her.  
  
"Damn straight!" she shot back, "Were you going to tell me? Or did you hope you'd outlive me and not have to reveal your royalness..."  
  
"I am sorry you have been distressed by my lapse...I had not intended...I apologize. I said no hiding and I meant it." he said earnestly, "Is there anything you want to know?"  
  
"Why does the Council want you? I don't know about how it works for you but whenever I'm wanted by a Council, it's not a good thing." Buffy informed him, " Usually appocalypse, death and betrayal are involved. How about you?"  
  
Vahni studied the human girl speculatively, "I need an ally. Someone I can trust. Buffy will you come with me to Court? Watch my back? I can think of no other I'd trust more."  
  
"What of your hottie friend downstairs?"  
  
"Who?", he briefly wondered before recalling of whom she spoke, "Annachie?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "What, don't you people have one syllable names? " she amusedly snorted. "Yeah, him. The suicidal one."  
  
Vahnis' eyes narrowed at that, "Suicidal? What do you mean?"  
  
"He let Dru nosh on him. If I hadn't stopped her, he'd be dead."  
  
Vahnis' silver eyes widened, "Gods! I left him to release her!"  
  
Buffy stared at him uncomprehendingly. "He cut her loose? SHIT!" and she whirled toward the door, sprinting for the hall and down the stairs. Vahni ran after her.  
  
"Annachie, what have you done?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Annachie made short work of the tape binding the dark beauty to the tree. He stopped, studying the binding of her body before shaking his head.  
  
"I am sorry, Lady, but the removal of your bonds may be painful." he gently informed the woman who was watching him warily.  
  
Dru smiled at that, "You only hurt the ones you love." she replied coquettishly.  
  
Annachie startled at that, peering at her curiously, "I will take care.."  
  
"Pain can be pleasureable in the right circumstance.." she smiled suggestively, looking deep into his eyes. Annachie found himself falling, falling into her dark eyes. From a distance, he heard her voice.  
  
"Look in my eyes. Be. Be in me." she insinuated the suggestion into his brain. Dru watched as he stared blankly into her eyes before allowing herself a triumphant smile.  
  
Then he blinked.  
  
Grinning, Annachie waggled an index finger at her, "AH-ah, Princess. Your glamours will not work on me. I'm the Prince of the Enticement." he chuckled at her look of outraged astonishment.  
  
Dru was astonished. She'd never met anyone who could resist her enchantments before this! She pouted.  
  
"It isn't gentlemanly to go against a ladies wishes." she tremulously admonished.  
  
"Hush now. I will release you. But you must make a promise to return the favor." he lightly spoke as his eyes revealed the torment that drove him.  
  
She tilted her head as if listening to a voice, nodding. Then she focused her eyes on him, "Maelyn says I'm not to play with you. You are not ready for the release you seek. It isn't in the stars...they are silent tonight." Drusilla sang."I won't drain him, Grandmummy promises, childe."  
  
Annachie felt chilled by her display of isnsanity. The poor creature, so beautiful, so lovely...so broken. It was horrifying. For the first time in almost two hundred years he felt compassion for another living being. Not that vampires fall into the category of "Living" but the demon had a life span nearly as long as his own. He made allowances.  
  
"Be still my beauty. We will have done with this." he assured her as he cut and began stripping the grey duct tape from her motionless body. Dru winced a few times as the tape took skin with it's removal. By the time Annachie was finished, the vampiress was in a full state of arousal from the pain, her game face in place.  
  
He looked into eyes of amber flame, seeing hunger there, and made his move. Annachie knelt near her, his arms supporting her body, drawing her head to the crook of his neck to the twin incisions made by her fangs earlier. Dru hesitated, her wandering wits remembering her promise. She wound her arms around Annachie, sliding them up his back gripping the muscles there beneath her fingers.  
  
She nuzzled her Mark, running her tongue seductively across it. She smiled in satisfaction when he shuddered in pleasure, moaning at her tongues' ministrations. MMmmm...her beautiful boy was responsive, but slow. Drusilla frowned, drawing her rigged brow into a scrunched nightmarish visage. Had it been Angelus, the pain he'd caused her would have been enough to have sent them into a frenzied , rabid bout of shagging, and more pain. She relaxed. He'd have to be trained. La, this will be fun...she purred. Slowly she pierced her Mark, fangs aching pleasurably at her restraint. She began drawing his blood savoring the uniqueness of it.  
  
Annachie clasped her tightly, not believing the sensations he was feeling. Where was the pain of the earlier feeding? Why was there this pleasurable heat rushing straight to his groin? Was this death? He moaned in disappointment when he felt her mouth withdraw.  
  
"Mine!" she snarled, licking her lips before running her tongue across the oozing fang pricks, nuzzling him almost lovingly. She drew his head down, kissing his lips. The feel of her lips on his own caused his eyes to fly open. He found himself staring into her dark orbs where banked fires burned. He touched her cool face, sliding his palm up to cup her smooth pale cheek.  
  
"Oh my dark beauty, you weave a web, and I am caught in the middle." he told her ruefully.  
  
Drusilla purred contentedly, knowing he was hers...soon, soon. Annachie drew her into his lap, leaning against the tree, listening to the rumbling purr coming from her delicate body in fascination. Placing his hand upon her head, he tenderly drew her head to his chest.  
  
"Rest Lady, no harm will come to thee. What name do you answer to?"  
  
*She is called Drusilla, man of the Sidhe.*  
  
Annachie froze. "From whence dost thou speak?"  
  
*Good god, man...'From whence dost thou speak?!?!' Twenty-first century much?" Maelyn rolled her eyes, grinning.  
  
Horrified at the realization the Mother was speaking to him and so informally, he worked his throat trying to speak.  
  
*Oh relax. I'm not here in an official capacity. Just be gentle with her, Annachie. She's been broken. But I believe there is help for her. She may never be completely sane, but she's retained her Sidhe essence. I was like her, thus she can be like me. Not this broken creature you see now.*  
  
Annachie looked upon Drus' upturned face and smiled. She was sleeping. It was unnerving that her chest was still of breath and heartbeat. He shrugged mentally, stranger things exist in the Realm of the Sidhe.  
  
"I accept your charge, Mother. It is a pity you extracted the promise from her..I'd have joined you on the Shining Shore." he bitterly said.  
  
*Child, there is time, and time again for your Return. But now is not it.* Maelyn/Mother replied cradling the side of his face with her hand. *Live. You may find it worth your time, Annachie Gordon.*  
  
Time? Annachie closed his eyes. All he had wanted for three hundred years was for death to find him. He'd spent a hundred years "underhill" trying to find forgetfulness in the magic of that place. Nothing had eased the pain and guilt of his loss.  
  
Then Death had found him in a tavern in a small Italian village. He called her name "La Belle Dame Sans Merci", and she had delivered to him his deepest desire. He'd yielded, only to be awakened by a slap to the face, still very much alive.  
  
Suddenly, he found himself wanting to live. He looked back at the sleeping , sated vampiress in his arms. The instrument of his death was also that of his salvation.  
  
*Thank you, child. Shall I sing to you?* The Mother offered to the children sitting in her Presence.  
  
"Yes, Mother. I would like that..." he said as he laid his head against the tree, closing his eyes and slipping into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Maelyn smiled and began to sing to her children. 


	9. Wreak Havoc chapter 9

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR- Buffitude  
  
RATING-R  
  
DISCLAIMER- NOT ONE OF THE BUFFIVERSE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME...all the others are figments of my imagination.  
  
  
  
Sorry about the delay in game here people, I just got my computer back from the shop...begging and borrowing 'puter time kinda bites! Now that we have all seen the season finale...a big whoa! This is AU, of course but I was suprised by the "Willow draining the earths power" device Joss used at the end with the Satanic temple raising....as I used it myself in the first story Cry Havoc...great minds think alike? Whatever...LOL read on!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy burst into the garden frantically looking for the dead body of the suicidal Annachie. Only to come up short in astonishment. Vahni, who was close on her heals was unable to stop as quickly and rammed into her , sending her to her hands and knees.  
  
Buffy found herself looking at gravel. Slowly, she raised her head and her eyes found the sight that caused her downfall.  
  
Drusilla sleeping. In Annachies' lap.  
  
Yep. Definate sleepage. As in , no draining, dismemberment or bloody death. Wow, maybe Maelyn will be able to control Dru. Buffy frowned. The Sires' line shouldn't work that way, only Angel should be able to pull rank. Maybe Maelyns' status as the Mother adds weight to the vampiric relationship. She hoped so, otherwise she'd be faced with staking a very dangerous opponent.  
  
Vahni moaned causing Buffy to turn her head to look at him. "Way to go grace", Buffy smirked at him. He was laying on his back trying to catch his breath. He eyed her narrowly.  
  
"That would be 'Your Grace". " he told her loftily, causing her to laugh. Buffy climbed to her feet, dusting off her knees and picking pieces of rock from her skinned palms before giving Vahni a lift off the ground.  
  
Vahni and Buffy stood quietly, watching the slumbering pair. Vahni placed his hand gently in the middle of Buffys' back in an unpracticed gesture of a friends' touch. Buffy looked up at him, with a slight smile curling her lips.  
  
"It would seem there is no present concern." Vahni stated in relief.  
  
"You are mistaken." came Annachies' voice, causing Buffy to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"The Prophesy is at hand, my Lord. You must come home and prepare for the coming Scourage." Annachies' eerie beauty was cast in shadows, giving it an aura of evil menace.  
  
Vahni released a hiss of exhailed breath. "They come." he flatly stated.  
  
"Aye."  
  
Buffy suddenly got a prickling of Slayer sense. "Who comes?"  
  
"The Host." Vahni spat out angrily, with resignation. "But it will not be a slaughter. We will resist. To the last."  
  
Buffy laid a hand to his arm, "I don't like the sound of that. You make it sound as if this Host will try to eradicated all of you. Completely wipe you out."  
  
"It is their goal. It has been foretold."  
  
"Well, screw Prophesy. It can be wrong. I know, I've dealt with it all my life in Sunnydale. You can't trust it." she replied with fervor, her hazel eyes flashing. "I'll stand by you , Vahni. Lets' go see this Council of yours."  
  
Annachie chimed in, "Good. The Slayer will be a definate asset."  
  
"I will aid you, my love. I see such pretty colors...do you hear the choir? Such screaming...." Dru informed them with anticipation of the violence to come. She reached to tenderly trace a line from his jaw to her Mark on his throat.  
  
Annachie stared at her bemusedly, enchanted by her graceful movements. When she touched the Mark, he exposed his neck in an subconcious move of submission. "Mmmm." he moaned, closing his eyes.  
  
Buffys' hand unconciously went to the Mark left by Angel, rubbing her fingers over it. Vahni frowned, seeing her gesture, looking back to Annachie and Dru  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded of Dru.  
  
"Training my pretty knight to please his Lady." she replied impishly, moving her head in a peculiarly reptialian movement to touch the Mark with her tongue. Annachie felt himself harden at her touch and shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her bottom pressing into his lap. This had to stop, they had an audience. He gently drew her away from his neck inciting her to grin saucily, snapping in a mock attempt on his neck before glancing slyly at the Slayer. Dru eyed Buffys' tracing of Angels' Mark and smiled knowingly.  
  
Vahni knew there was a whole language being spoken between the three that he was not privy to. He would get to the bottom of it, but later.  
  
"We must go now if we are to reach Lake Posta Fibreno before daybreak."  
  
Buffy started, tearing her eyes from Drusilla, "Huh?" then realizing what her hand had been doing, snatched her fingers away from her throat in an almost guilty manner.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Lake Posta Fibreno. Near Sora. It is our way to the Realm. We must go."  
  
"OK. Give me a few to grab some things and I'll be ready...Oh! Wait!" Buffy exclaimed as she swiftly walked to the tree, placing her palm on the bark.  
  
"Maelyn. I'm going with Vahni. It sounds like my services are needed...my Slayer services. Duty calls."  
  
*I heard. Be careful Buffy, I wasn't raised Sidhe. I don't know about their Prophecies...* Maelyn cautioned.  
  
"I will, thanks." she said cryptically, eyeing Annachie, who was helping Dru to her feet. "How do I contact you when I'm...in the Realm?"  
  
Drusilla snorted "Grandmummy talks to me." Looking at Buffy, "The -Voice- in- my -head whispers...psst-psst-pssst.", she hissed, rubbing her index finger and thumb together, smirking at Buffy.  
  
*I'll have Drusilla tell you what I need to say, and she'll relay messages. OK?* Maelyn conceded.  
  
Buffy was less than satisfied with the solution but realized a direct line to Maelyn would be better then activating the "tree phone" elsewhere..  
  
"Alright. But she better tell me when you "call"." Buffy glared at Dru, who only smiled nastily, sashaying past her with a twitch of her long gown.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They reached the Lake with little time to spare. The sunrise was imminant. Drusilla could feel it coming and was acting wiggy, bouncing up and down and moaning in anxiety. They stood next to the car waiting for Vahni to call them to the lakes' shore. He'd said he had to put out the "Call" for their transport to the Realm.  
  
Lake Posta Fibreno had a floating island formed of algaie, weeds and other vegitation that had been transformed over time to a peat base. The floating island drifted over the water of the lake with the wind. Annachie explained it was a place that was transdimensional, almost like a portal. It would carry them to the Realm.  
  
As dawn drew nearer, Dru began to whimper in earnest, a high pitched terrified whine. Annachie pulled her to him, anxious to calm her aggitation. A voice spoke in Italian from a distance in the dark. Annachie stiffened pushing Dru behind him protectively, before calling back in the same language.  
  
"What? Who is it?" Buffy demanded, spinning around defensively, a dagger in hand.  
  
"He said he was sent by the Mother." Annachie spoke in a low voice. "I told him to approach, hands out from his body where they can be seen."  
  
A figure appeared out of the disappearing darkness, walking confidently straight to Drusilla. He knelt before her, speaking solumnly before standing quietly before her. Coming from behind Annachie, Dru spoke in a lilting voice, drawing near the man.  
  
Before Buffy knew what was happening, Dru shifted into gameface and seized the happless human in a death grip, sinking her fangs into his neck.  
  
"DRU!" Buffy shouted as she sprang toward her, "You promised!" Buffy stated, anxious to stall the out of control vampire. Dru rolled her amber eyes at her, withdrawing from the man, gently cradling him in the crook of her arm.  
  
"She sent him to me, Slayer." she pouted, "But I can't play...no. Or I can't have my tea."  
  
Buffy gingerly approached Dru, checking the mans' pulse. It was weak but steady. "Well...he'll be alright. Here, let me have him, Dru."  
  
Drusilla allowed Buffy to move the man to a sitting position against Vahnis' car.  
  
"She told the truth, Slayer.. The Mother promised to send her followers to provide her blood." he gestured to the unconscious man, "He said as much also." speaking in defense of Drusilla.  
  
"I know." Buffy said, tersely, "I just don't like it. Slayer, here."  
  
Vahni called to them, "Come. We must go before the sun rises."  
  
Buffy looked guiltily at the unconscious man, and turned to follow behind Annachie and Drusilla. A boat had appeared at their location on the shore. Annachie huffed, "How do you get Her to come to you? She never will come for me!"  
  
Vahni ran his hand along the prow, smiling, "She has good judgement." he teased the other Sidhe, with a laugh. "Get in." They all managed to get into the boat as the darkness rapidly turned to a lighter pre-dawn.  
  
"Lady, we must remove to the Realm with all speed. My companion cannot face the dawn."  
  
The boat sped off toward the center of the lake. They seemed to travel through a rainbow colored fog, it shimmered irridescently. Which amused Drusilla, causing her to laugh and clap her hands like a child. Vahni and Annachie smiled at her childish pleasure. She seemed as if she were a Sidhe coming Home for the first time.  
  
Buffy was not amused. The Sidhe magic grated on her Slayer senses. She felt jumpy and aggitated. "Drusilla, could you stop moving around?! We'll all end up in the drink if you don't quit!" she snapped.  
  
Dru calmly looked at Buffy, "It will be alright. The Lady will not tip us over." she coo'd as she stroked the side of the boat. Vahni looked startled when the boat responded with a surge. Both men gaped at the vampiress.  
  
"Who are you? You who the Mother favors? To whom the Lady responds?" Vahni demanded with astonishment.  
  
Drusilla drew herself up regally, "I am Drusilla, foolish man. Childe of Angelus, Scourge of Europe, Sired of Darla, favored of the Master. I'm the Childe of their Line, a Line of the most feared."  
  
Perplexed, Vahni looked at the other man as if for an explaination when Buffy broke in. "Vahni, she is Sidhe. Sired by Angelus and broken by pain to what you see now. Maelyn was Sidhe, but when she was turned, she was Sired by one who loved her....she didn't turn out..uhm, no offense Dru, crazy."  
  
Dru sniffed at her comment, "My Daddy loved me! He did! Before the curse...he got a soul." she confided in the Sidhe men, "Then he abandoned me and my Spoike.....and set me on fire." tears ran down her face as she wailed.  
  
"What?!" Annachie demanded, the hair raising on his neck in response to her wailing. "Set you on FIRE!?" He roared angrily, "He should pay for harming a woman of the Sidhe!" He possesively held Dru to his chest, stroking her dark hair, murmering soothing words to her.  
  
"Tyger, Tyger burning bryte.." she sang brokenly into Annachies' chest. Buffy felt unease as she realised Dru meant ANGEL had tried to burn her. Spike had told her the Sire had the right to kill his Childre but Angel was hardly Angelus. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Why Dru? Why would he do that? Did you Challenge him?" Buffy asked the obviously grieving vampiress, trying to understand.  
  
"Angel." Dru sighed, touching her temple with outspread finger tips, "He really hates lawyers...did you know?"  
  
Buffy stared at her in confusion. Sheez, how did Spike ever get any sense out of her? He played along, she realised. OK. I can do that.  
  
"Everyone hates lawyers, Dru."  
  
"Yes, they taste nasty. The ones Angel gave to us got stuck in my teeth." Drusilla complained, leaning forward out of Annachies' embrace earnestly looking into Buffys' face.  
  
Buffy felt herself turn cold. "Angel? Not Angelus?"  
  
Dru nodded , satisfied Buffy did indeed understand, "Oh yes. Angel. He was insane...anyone could see."  
  
Buffy hung her head, tears welling in her eyes. Angel had needed her and she once again hadn't been there. "oh god...Angel.." she whispered brokenly, as a tear fell onto the back of her clasped hands. As she struggled to swallow the lump in her throat, she felt a cool hand slide over her face, reaching her chin.  
  
Dru nudged Buffys' head up sharply to look her in the eye, "Do not cry, little girl. He survived. We both survived, and he still loves you." , she told her, a note of wistful envy in her voice.  
  
Vahni quietly watched the exchange, questions running through his head. Angel still loves the Slayer?  
  
The boat ran aground of the floating island with a lurching motion, breaking the moment between the Slayer and the damaged Drusilla. Annachie gathered Dru up against him to steady her, feeling the need for physical contact with her. He aided her out of the boat to the shore where Vahni and Buffy already waited.  
  
The mist closed in upon the island as the sun sprang clear of the horizon. It's deadly light just missing the group gathered on the shore. 


	10. Wreak Havoc

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR- Buffitude  
  
RATING- R  
  
DISCLAIMER- Don't own em...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy walked beside Vahni, casting sidelong glances at his too serious face. She was feeling ill at ease, nervous about going to the Sidhe Court. She'd never liked or trusted higher authority, ever. But that didn't mean she wasn't aware of the power weilded by such. They entered into a grove of huge trees, bigger than any Buffy had seen, except for giant redwoods. But these were oak, ash, and Rowan.  
  
Wow. The Slayer viewed their surroundings awed. "So, wheres' Robin Hood and the Merry Men? I always wondered about that "Merry "part. Ya know, grown men , in tights...not really with the manly look."  
  
Annachie snickered, "You going to tell her?"  
  
Vahni sighed, put out by Annachies' interferance.  
  
"Tell me what?" Buffy asked, looking between the two Sidhe men.  
  
"Iweartightsatcourt.." Vahni muttered.  
  
"Huh? And with the what?", Buffy said in confusion.  
  
"I wear tights at Court." Vahni said flatly. Buffy grinned at him.  
  
"You're serious", she began to laugh. Annachie laughed at Vahnis' discomfort.  
  
"Oh yes...and a crown."  
  
Vahni glared at him. "A CROWN?!?!" , Buffy squeeked mirthfully.  
  
"More like a tiara?"  
  
"NO!!" Vahni yelled in exasperation. Buffy choked back giggles while Annachie unabashedly threw his bright head back and laughed. His laughter musical and infectious. Dru silently watched their foolishness, shaking her head. She tilted her face up toward the diffused light that filtered through the thick forest. She was more interested by the sunlight that didn't burn.  
  
She ran to the shaft of sunlight that beamed through to the forest floor. She flung her arms out spinning in a circle until she felt dizzy. Drawing to a complete stop she opened her eyes to see the three staring at her. Dru smiled sweetly at them, holding her hand out to Annachie.  
  
He moved toward her and she encircled his neck with her hand, splaying her fingers across the span of it, taking his other hand in a dance position. He led her into a graceful waltz, moving through the lush green grass, from light shaft to light shaft.  
  
"They are beautiful together, aren't they?" Buffy admitted to her companion in a hushed tone.  
  
Vahni sighed, "Yes. I never though to see him laugh again, let alone show care for another."  
  
"What happened?" Buffy asked curiously.  
  
"It was in the past ....and should stay there, Buffy."  
  
Buffy dropped her eyes, chagrined to have been prying. "It's none of my business, I'm sorry."  
  
Vahni smiled sadly, "No, you intended no harm."  
  
Buffy nodded toward Annachie and Drusilla, "She's a killer, has been for close to 200 years...that won't change over night." Buffy told him cautiously, "It may never change."  
  
"We can deal with her sickness here, we have healers." Vahni revealed .  
  
"I hope so. She doesn't deserve what happened to her. I knew Maelyn, it didn't have to be this way. Angelus is a particularly..." she stopped as Dru fluttered to a halt in front of them , releasing Annachie.  
  
"Be sure not to drink the water, Slayer." Drusilla cautioned out of the blue.  
  
"We're not in Mexico, Dru." Buffy replied , torn between amusement and exasperation at her strange remarks.  
  
Vahni and Annachie exchanged a wary, meaningful glance over their heads.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Spike approached the Villa with jaunty steps. It'd been years since he'd been to this place, but the memories were good. They had been content there, he , Dru and Angelus. Darla had taken off on one of her periodic abscences, without her instigations they'd been a Family. He hoped to recapture the relationship he'd begun with Buffy before...before the battle that had taken his only Childe.  
  
He noticed the house was dark. It was early evening, so Buffy wouldn't be abed just yet. He wondered at that. Where was she? Spike continued up the drive, slowing as he realized the house was vacant. No inhabitants breathing in there, he knew. Damn. He'd waited too long and she'd buggared off somewhere. Well, there was nothing for it, he'd have to track her. He walked directly to the back stone garden , where the Mother tree stood . Maybe Maelyn would know where she had gone, he thought as he stopped before the tree.  
  
He placed both hands on the tree, leaning his weight on them, "Maelyn?"  
  
  
  
She breezed across his mind and he closed his eyes in pleasure at her Presence. *Spike! Where have you been?! I've been waiting and waiting here for you!* Maelyn chastised him excitedly.  
  
"OI! I got held up in bad weather. I bloody hate traveling by boat." Spike groused, "Soddin' transport ships."  
  
*Spike, Buffy may be getting in over her head...I need you to go help her, I'm really worried.*  
  
"Calm down, pet. Where'd she go? It looks as if she's been gone awhile."  
  
*She left this place over six months ago, but time in the place she's in runs differently.*  
  
"What d'ya mean, "the place she's in"?" Spike demanded, feeling the beginnings of anger stir at the thought of Buffy being in danger, "Maelyn, where is she?"  
  
*Uhmm...she left..she wenttotheSidheValetohelpsomefriends.* Maelyn rushed through her explaination in the hope of forestalling the inevitable explosion once it was clear to him. She may be the Mother, but she still felt the Sire/Childe connection at times.  
  
"Friends. What "friends" would that be? The Scoobies are a whole continent away!" Spike demanded suspiciously.  
  
*Spike! She's perfectly capable of making other friends, for godssake!* Maelyn told him in exasperation at his jealous suspicion.  
  
"Why are you being evasive? Maelyn, you have to tell me what's goin' on. NOW!" Spike used his best "Sire" voice.  
  
*She went with Alevahni, Annachie and Drusilla to the Sidhe dimension...there was a prophesy, they needed her help...you know, as the Slayer.* she squeaked in a small voice, worried that he'd be really angry. An angry Spike isn't always a level headed Spike.  
  
"BLOODY HELL, MAELYN!! How could you let her go into another dimension?!" he exploded. "WAIT! She went into another dimension with DRUSILLA?!" he raged at her, "Baby, this is really bad...how do I get there?"  
  
*Spike, I'm able to talk to Dru...she's under control for now...did you know Dru is Sidhe? Like me?*  
  
Sidhe swallowed, his throat went dry with that bit of information, "That fucking Angelus...Maelyn, no wonder she's daft." he sadly remarked.  
  
*Well, you should see her now, Spike, she loves it there...the sunlight doesn't burn. She spends as much time as she can in it. She used to talk to the Mother until...well, when Miss Edith died and I took her place*  
  
Spike leaned his brow on the tree, "Miss Edith was real? She was real..." he realized how damaged Dru had been by her turning.  
  
*Spike, you couldn't have known. Don't do this...* Maelyn cajolled him, *I need you to go get Buffy and Dru...the prophesy, it sounded bad. Please...*  
  
"Who do I need to kill to get into this "Vale"?" Spike resignedly asked.  
  
*Not to get it, but to get out* Maelyn shrugged, *Maybe...Spike, be careful and get to Dru right away, I can talk through her.*  
  
"Soddin' wonderful..." he growled at Maelyn, knowing how hard it was to get anything useful out of Drusilla.  
  
*Go to the lake, and I'll have the Lady of Shallot come for you.*  
  
"The Lady of Shallot? You're havin' me on, right?" Spike incredulously insisted, "Not THE Lady of Shallot...from the poem? King Arthur and that lot?"  
  
*Er...yeah. She can take you to the entrance of the Vale...oh...and don't eat or drink anything while you are there.* she reminded him. Maelyn directed him to the place where the dimensions overlapped.  
  
"Fairies...of couse you'd not be eatin' any of their bloody enchanted food, you think I'm a stupid git? Everyone knows those stories!"  
  
*No, not everyone. But I told Dru to tell Buffy.* Maelyn assured him.  
  
"Well, it's a guaranteed disaster, then. I'm off, pet, be with you soon." he spun away to find a ride to Lake Posta Fibreno.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy stood to the side with Drusilla among the throng of Sidhe gentry. They were waiting on the Princes to make their appearance. The Council was beginning to murmer amongst themselves in annoyance at the delay.  
  
Dru suprisingly, was behaving herself. Buffy had been worried the insane vampiress would be eating some person of note and they'd all be put into some dungeon. Surely a castle such as this would have a dungeon...maybe a dragon or two. It was incredible!  
  
Drusilla, who had avidly watched the meanderings of the gentry the way a cat watches birds through a window, suddenly looked at the Slayer, a glint of amber flaring around her irisis. Buffy ready to restrain her if needed.  
  
"What is it Drusilla?" she whispered to the agitated vampiress.  
  
Dru swayed gently, taking the Slayer by the arm, "He comes for us. Maelyn says he comes...." her fingers tightening painfully on Buffys' upper arm. Buffy cover her hand with her own, gently trying to pry her loose without causing a scene.  
  
"Dru, what did I say about the touching of me?" she whispered through clenched teeth. "Who...whos' coming for us?"  
  
Dru patted her arm before releasing it, "Our Spoike will be here soon." 


	11. Wreak Havoc chapter 11

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR- Buffitude  
  
RATING- R  
  
DISCLAIMER- aaaaggh, man...you know as well as I that I don't own the Buffyverse people.  
  
Summary- Our hero returns and things begin to go wonky.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A flourish of horns sounded, stilling the conversation. Buffy and Drusilla turned to look as four figures sedately walked into the chamber where the Sidhe Court was held. The men made their way to the raised dias where the Council waited for them.  
  
As they walked the crowd parted and allowed them to sweep past. Buffy felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Vahni in his court attire. Did she actually say that men in tights weren't manly? What was she thinking?!  
  
Vahni passed she and Drusilla, winking at Buffy, eyes twinkling at the look on her face. The four trouping by in their courtly manner was enough to make any red blooded girls' heart beat faster. Dru slid a glance at the Slayer when she heard her hearts' pace speed up a notch. She slyly pinched Buffys above the elbow.  
  
"Hsst. Naughty girl. Our Spoike is coming and you are mooning over the pretty boys." she whispered to Buffy, her voice trembling with amusement. Her eyes following Annachies progress to the dias.  
  
"Dru! DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME." Buffy spoke lowly from the corner of her mouth, "Besides it's only looking." she countered guiltily, feeling silly for justifying herself to Drusilla.  
  
A silence fell between them. Buffy finally whispered to Drusilla, "Uhmm..Dru? How can Spike come here? What made him come after us?"  
  
Dru swayed with a cobra-like motion, "The Voice...it says he comes." then she stopped her movement, narrowly looking at the Slayer."But he most likely comes for you. You have ruined him for any other."  
  
"I didn't ask for it, Dru...it just happened, but I won't say that I regret it." Buffy told her, looking her steadily in the eyes.  
  
Dru studied her expressionlessly, her eyes looking almost beyond her, before telling her, "You aren't good enough for my darling boy, my bloody William. When he loves, he loves true."  
  
"Yes. Yes he does," Buffy agreed, suddenly angry with Drus' presumption, "Unlike you, you fly-by-night- skanky..." the insult left unfinished as she noticed the ceremony on the dias.  
  
The four Princes of the Realm stood in front of the Council , who then uttered oath "From the beginning ,to the end ,the Circle is complete. Fallen, outcaste, faithful to the Realm we pledge thee our lives in thou service."  
  
The four bowed toward the Council and took their seats upon the dias. Where they waited the pleasure of the Council. A rather large burly looking Sidhe stood and addressed the room, "As Knight General of the Realm, it is my duty to inform you that the Mages have felt a burgeoning "push" against the Veil of Heaven. The Prophesy is at hand, the Host comes. It is the Time of Blood and Trial."  
  
A murmur arose among the Sidhe in the Court, a general tensenness in the air. Dru smiled evilly, "Fear, it smells so delicious. Hmmmnn, Blood and Trial sounds fun, what do you say Slayer? Does it sound like fun?"  
  
The Slayer frowned at Drusilla, " It sounds like work to me, Dru. But you can call it fun if you want to." she absently replied, trying to focus on the Council proceedings. "Vampires..." she muttered in disgust .  
  
Alevahni stood and held his hand up in a silencing gesture, quieting the room. "I have met one who will be an ally in our time of peril, she was present during the Time of the Mothers' Pain, and knew Her before she Became. She will be invaluable during the War." he motioned for Buffy to come forward. Buffy felt panic flare in her chest...oh shit, not the public speaking. Please, not public speaking, I always flunked that class, she gibbered in her head. Dru placidly took her arm, and led her forward when her feet froze to the floor. Once at the dias, Dru gingerly dropped Buffys' arm, remembering the Slayers threats on her person for touching her. Vahni drew Buffy forward, reassuringly patting her arm, when he saw the panicked look on her face  
  
"I present Elizabeth Summers, ...." he began , only to be cut off by a growing sound of disent from the room.  
  
"What is a human doing here?"  
  
"Humans have no place at Council"  
  
"Humans...she is human.." , the court murmered, until someone more brash than the others shouted, " Human go home."  
  
There came a rumbling sound of distant thunder, and the wind picked up , raging outside the Council hall. The earth trembled in a very good imitation of an earthquake, causing all the Sidhe present to fall to the ground. The only ones standing were Buffy,Vahni, Drusilla and Annachie, who had lept to his feet at the "human go home" epithat. Drusilla spoke in a Voice not her own, "FOOLS! I have sent to thee this human as ally and thou dare insult her in my hall? This one is MINE! She is the Slayer, she had come her of her own volition to aid thee, why? I have no knowlege, thou unGREATFUL children!!" , the Mother/'Maelyn raged. Lightning struck the hall, once twice, three times until there was a sizzling of ozone in the air.  
  
The Sidhe who had shouted at Buffy, rose slowly from the floor. Silver-eyes raised slowly to her face, "Please, accept my apologies for my ill-mannered behavior, Slayer", he apologised sincerely. Buffy uncomfortable with being the cause of such a ruckus, mutely nodded her head to the poor man. Appalled that Maelyns' anger could be so powerful as to cause the earth to move.  
  
She took Drusilla by the hand, the first time she had voluntarily touched the mad vampiress, "Maelyn...it's OK, really..they meant no harm, it was just a suprise to them is all..no more of that earthquake thingy..alright?"  
  
"OK Buffy, it's just that Spike will KILL me if anything happened to you...he was pretty pissed that you left and went there...I sent him after you guys, he'll be there soon." , Maelyn spoke through Drusilla. Creepy, Buffy thought, it sounds just like her, how does she do that?  
  
"I'll tell Vahni so that no one misunderstands what he's doing here...." Buffy assured Maelyn, "Thanks. Uhm...so we're cool, no more with the shake' n' bake, right?"  
  
"Yeah" she assured her through Drusilla. And withdrew her Presence. Dru blinked and swayed unsteadily...Annachie caught her before she collapsed, sweeping her up into his arms and pressing her into his chest protectively.  
  
Everyone climbed to their feet, awed by the Mothers' Presence and the Vessel she had chosen. An elderly Sidhe stood slowly at the Council table,. "Prince Annachie, please, take your leave and attend the Vessel." he waved his hand in a sweeping motion toward the door. "We would speak to the Champion of the Mother, the Slayer."  
  
Annachie nodded, and started forward only to be stopped by Buffy, "Wait! Where are you taking her? Annachie, she'll be hungry when she wakes...she won't be in control..." the Slayer warned.  
  
"I will have her restrained...." he regretfully conceeded, " I will feed her, I can deal with her." He stared into Buffys' eyes until she nodded her acceptance...she shook her head..."Stop it Annachie, thrall doesn't work with me!"  
  
"ANNACHIE!" Vahni admonished, appalled by his behavior, " You know better than to try and Entice her!"  
  
Annachie shifted Drusilla in his arms, looking tenderly down at her face, "Yes, but it was worth a try.." he glanced back up at Buffy mischief dancing in his eyes. She snorted, slapping him on the arm.  
  
"Oh go on...just be sure to restrain her so you can control the feeding..." she sternly warned him. He nodded seriously and strode from the room.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Annachie strode quickly down the hall that led from the Council chamber toward the outside. He needed fresh air, he hated large assemblies of people, eshewing them for the wilds more often then not. He would take her to Vahnis' , he often stayed there when he came to court...it was easier than keeping his own chamber.  
  
He stood quietly looking up at the stars sprinkled across the veil of the night sky, it was beautiful tonight. The aurora was colorful tonight in the Realm. It was hard to believe it would all be destroyed soon....that the Host would come and take it all away. He felt sorrow well from the depth of his being for the first time since his Jeanie had died. Ahhh, it hurt to feel. But it was worth it, he decided looking down on the still beautiful form of his Princess...she was worth it.  
  
"I'd not be movin' quick, if I were you, mate." an unfamiliar voice growled at him from the darkness. Annachie stood still, slowly turning to see a platinum blonde man holding a crossbow on him.  
  
"Alright. I would put my hands in the air, but as you can see..." he glanced meaningfully at the woman he held in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I see right well. Thats' my Sire you are mauling, might I suggest you put'r down and back away." Spike spoke menacingly to the stranger holding an unconscious Drusilla.  
  
" You can suggest what ever you like, but I have no intention of leaving her with a stranger." Annachie calmly informed the man in the black leather duster, "You say she is your Sire...but you have a crossbow, and I'm not about to let you use it." he warned.  
  
Spike pushed his tongue against his teeth, in exasperation, "Fine. Have it your way." he threw the crossbow aside and lunged for the man holding his Sire. Annachie didn't predict this action and was caught off guard, barely having time to cushion Drusilla with his own body when he was tackled to the ground by the obviously disturbed man.  
  
"You fool!" he coughed out, "She could have been hurt! What the hell are you doing?" he spat at Spike, as Spike wrested Dru from his grasp.  
  
"I'm rescuing her, what does it look like!?" Spike said , suprised by the behavior of the man on the ground." Now where's Buffy..quick before I give into this nasty urge to rip your arms off for touching Dru."  
  
Annachie sat up staring at him" Who are you?"  
  
"T'names' Spike...who're you?" Spike challenged him.  
  
"Annachie ..Annachie Gordon."  
  
Spike stared at him incredulously...and then began to laugh. He laughed until he weakly sat on the ground , cradeling Drusilla in his lap. "You.." he began and then started laughing again. Annachie decided the man was obviously a lunatic, and must be treated with care since he held Dru in his grasp.  
  
"What? What is so amusing about my name for godssake?" Annachie asked calmly, looking for an opportunity to reach the crossbow lying on the ground near him.  
  
"Annachie Gordon he's bonny and he's bright,  
  
He'd entice any woman that e'er he saw  
  
He'd entice any woman and so he has done me  
  
And I never will forget my love Annachie.", that Annachie Gordon?" Spike questioned the Sidhe man on the ground across from him.  
  
Annachie paled at his words. The life practically draining out of him right before Spikes' eyes. "Yes, that one." he whispered.Spike raised an eyebrow at the man who sat with empty eyes staring at him, stricken.  
  
"Sorry, mate. It's just I keep running into you people that I've read about back when I was a human git, and did that sort of stuff." , Spike explained his reation. "So what, entice the bloody chit did you?"  
  
"What? No! She Chose me!" Annachie told him, offended by his implication. Spike growled, his eyes flashing saffron.  
  
"Show me your throat, c'mon, peel down that Nancy-boy collar and let me see!" Spike sneered at the Sidhe in disbelief.  
  
Annachie looked Spike in the eye, turning down his collar, moving his neck aside to reveal Drus' Mark.  
  
Spike swiftly dumped her from his lap and lunged at him, pinning him to the ground, " I don't believe it..." he said in an angry, pained tone." The bitch Marked you!" his voice raising in pitch.  
  
"Spoike?" Drusilla weakly called to him, hearing his voice.  
  
Spike shook Annachie by the front of his shirt before slamming him back into the ground, releasing him to go to Drusilla. His anger gone as swiftly as it came, when confronted by his Dark Princess.  
  
"What is it, Sweet?" Spike gently raised her to his lap."What happened?"  
  
"Maelyn came to me, she said that you were coming to save us." she told him, "But we need no rescue, my Annachie is here." she childishly told him, raising her hand toward Annachie who crawled over to her to clasp her hand with his own.  
  
"A'right, I'm off then. I'll just pick up the Slayer and be gone." Spike coldly told her, not wanting her to see his hurt at her Chosing another.  
  
"Spoike..." Dru began to weep. Spike raised confused eyes to Annachie who seemed torn between anger at him for causing her to cry and concern. Dru rarely cried unless someone had hurt her deeply...when Angelus had abandoned them after getting his Curse, she had wept intermittently for days.  
  
"Dru..what, what is it?" Spike distraughtly asked his Sire.  
  
"Don't leave.." she pleaded, " Everyone always leaves...Daddy, Grandmummy...even you. You turned away and never looked back." she sobbed brokenly.  
  
Spike sighed, the sound coming from deep in his chest, " Oh Dru..." , he rocked her soothingly, " It was you who left me, doncha remember, pet? Chaos demons, Angelus, ...I couldn't take it...I wanted to die but the Scoobies wouldn't let me. It was you who left......"  
  
"Even then the Slayer was all over you...like a pall, like a burial shroud , she was...you left long before I did." Drusilla threw at him, anguished.  
  
"You kept saying that...but it was the future you were Seeing,you never could keep time straight, luv. I loved you then, but it wasn't enough...it was never enough." Spike choked out, his voice trembling. He looked at Annachie, " I hope it will be this time." and he transfered her to the others' lap. Standing, he brushed his jeans down, removing leaves and grass that clung to them.  
  
Dru watched him with huge eyes...frightened he was leaving her again. "I...I'm sorry, my Spoike, I drove you away." she told him, truely feeling remorse.  
  
Spike stilled his motions, looking at her with disbelief, "Dru..you are apologizin'? God, it's true then...what Maelyn said...you are like her, you are Sidhe." he closed his eyes...hating the vampire Angelus.  
  
Annachie spoke quietly, "As much as I dislike intruding on the family reunion, I must insist on getting m'lady inside , she must feed."  
  
Spike blinked, "Mate, you can't feed her when she is this weak, I'll come do it...she'll drain you dry in a heartbeat."  
  
Annachie possesively gathered her closer, "I will attend her..."  
  
Dru smiled coyly, "Now, boys, boys, Mummy will taste you both, no need to fight." she slyly eyed the two men, running her tongue over her lips in anticipation.  
  
Spike smirked at Annachie, " She's laid down the law, lets' go."  
  
Annachie raised himself from the ground, shifting her in his arms to a more comfortable position and led the way to the chamber where they could have privacy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Then there was an explosion, I remember seeing green and silver..kablooie! My sister disentigrated and I woke up later, the explosion knocked me out, and there she was laying on the ground next to Oz" , Buffy drew to the conclusion of her narrative on the Battle and Maelyns' Becoming. "Maelyn was gone to take the Mothers' place when She died."  
  
The Council sat in awed silence. Vahni quietly rubbed Buffys' back in gently circular movements, calming the agitated girl. She glanced at him gratefully, folding her arms on the table before her.  
  
"So what's with this Prophesy?", Buffy inquired, "Who's the Host and why do they want you dead?" she bluntly asked, looking around the private chamber at the Council members. Unsettled by her bluntness, it took a few seconds before one of them responded.  
  
Clearing his throat, the one who had called himself 'Knight General" replied, "The Host and the Fallen have emnity since the Beginning, it is a hatred since time immemorial. None here were alive when it started, the War was long before our birth."  
  
"So let me get this straight....you are going to fight a war with people you don't remember , over a War that happened before you were even born.? That sounds lame." Buffy assessed the situation. "Why?"  
  
"They wish to destroy all of the Fallen. Perhaps because they blame human flaws on our interference when we came to the Earth plane. It is not so, humans operate under free will, but someone must be blamed." the elder Council member.  
  
"Well, I don't like the odds, plus it's this kind of thing that ends up turning into Appocalypse, and I hate having to stop those. So I'm in. I'll help if you'll take me." she quietly offered.  
  
The Council rose together and walked away from the table to confer on her offer, leaving Vahni and Buffy sitting at the table. Vahni grinned at her, trying to dispel the look of disquiet on her face.  
  
"It will be fine, Buffy. They will see the sense of allying with the Slayer." he told her squeezing her hand gently.  
  
"There is just something about this that doesn"t make sense to me , Vahni...but I'll be damned if I know what it is.."she told him frowning. "Do you think Annachie is OK?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"I am sure he has observed all of your prescribed precautions, but we can check on them after the vote." Vahni suggested, watching her face relax. Good, she is too tense, she needs to be calm, he decided.  
  
The Council came back to the table and took their seats. "The vote was 12 to 1, for accepting the aid of the Slayer.". the Knight General relayed to them. Vahni slapped Buffy on the back heartily, causing her to lurch forward, "Good. Let us adjourn for evening meal...we have traveled long and need repast." Vahni dismissed the meeting.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy walked beside Vahni, stopping suddenly, slapping him on the arm, "You didn't need to knock the breath out of me in there!" she chastised him. He smiled at her in amusement, "Sorry, I forgot you were not 'one of the guys'...." he began, ducking the swing at his head she directed toward him at that rejoinder. He moved and grabbed her in an embrace, knowing she could escape if she had a mind to.  
  
Buffy smiled up at him, "I'll show you 'one of the guys'..." and she grasped his shirt front drawing him down to meet her lips, playfully. Vahni responded enthusiastically to her kiss, deepening it to something more than the playful pressing of lips she had intended. She stiffened in his arms and he withdrew, regretfully. Looking down on her beautiful face, he caressed her cheek soothingly, "It is alright, Buffy. I understand, your heart belongs to another, but it was too tempting to resist. I will not apologise."  
  
She smiled tremulously at him, sighing"Oh Vahni, don't apologise, it was very nice...ahemm, OK it was more than nice, but it's wrong. I don't love you and you're right I do love someone else."  
  
"So, let us go check my chambers, it is where Annachie would have taken Dru to have privacy." Vahni quickly changed the subject. Reluctantly, he released her and turned toward the Hall where his apartments lay. Buffy followed along, her thoughts far away, wondering where Spike was at that very moment.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Annachie kicked the door that Spike had opened for him, and it swung open, allowing him to stride in with Dru in his arms. Spike attempted to follow but was repelled by the invisible barrier, he was startled but not suprised. He pressed into it with his hands and felt it give slightly..hmmm that was odd. Annachie noticed he hadn't followed and turned to see Spike pressing slowly as if through an invisible barrier.  
  
"What are you doing?" he snapped.  
  
"Invite me in, you stupid git." Spike drawled at him. Annachie smiled slowly at the realization Spike couldn't enter. "Hey, none of that, now. You know you can't take care of her by yourself."  
  
"It is tempting.....but, come in." Annachie mischieviously snarked at Spike.  
  
Spike strode in quickly and shut the door behind him. He looked about the place , a low whistle coming from his lips " You Sidhe sure know how to live." he admired the richly decorated appartments, "These are some digs."  
  
Annachie shrugged, "A prince of the Realm has perks." and he walked to the chamber where the huge four poster bed waited. He gently placed Dru onto the bed, brushing her hair from her face, tracing a finger to her lips. Her eyes sprang open at his touch, and she morphed into gameface. Spike rushed the bed, pushing Annachie away from the danger she presented in her hunger. He bared his throat to his Sire and she grasped him swiftly, sinking her fangs into it, closing her eyes. Spike purred deep in his chest as she fed, her hands wandering down his body, remembering all the places he liked to be caressed. She knew her Childe, knew him well. She could smell his arousal heighten, she opened her eyes to look at Annachie watching them, and held her hand to him, drawing him to the bed to stand over she and Spike.  
  
Spike slowly began to come back to himself, lost in the pleasure of the Sire/Childe bond. He had to stop, or he and Dru would be shagging like vampires in a few seconds. He tried to draw away from her, but recieved a growl of command from her, causing him to melt into her instead. Damn Sires bond, he thought as he moaned in illicit pleasure.  
  
Drusilla withdrew her fangs, licking the site of her bite, making Spike growl passionately, he attempted to roll her to her back, only to have her push him off, one hand placed on his chest to hold him in place on the bed next to her. She beckoned to Annachie, who practically fell to the bed next to her, anxious to be close to her. Jealous of the attention she had given Spike.  
  
Spike raised himself onto his elbows, to watch his Sire and her Chosen, wondering if she was going to turn him now. Drusilla drew Annachie down to be beneath her so she could control the situation. Annachie forgot the warnings Buffy and Spike had given him, submitting with nary a whimper. "Thats' it my love, let Dru ride you..." she whispered into his ear, slowly drawing her tongue up from his ear to his cheek, tasting him. MMMmmm, so warm, so delicious, she thought as she ripped her long skirt up the side so to accomodate her straddling Annachies hips. She sensuously ground herself onto his bulging length , through his tights. Annachie moaned loudly, not bothering to stifle the sound.  
  
His head was whirling, she was going to drive him crazy..."Please..." he heard himself say, shocked at the passion in his voice, not caring, begging.."please..." he ground out, pushing up against her. And was rewarded with her savagely freeing him from his clothing, and sinking herself upon him. His eyes flew open, staring at her face, he grasped her by her hips....  
  
"No." she slapped his hands away, "Spike, hold him." she commanded. Spike smirked and did just that, drawing Annachies hands above his head and pinning them there.  
  
" Be still, mate...it's good this way." he told Annachie. Dru wore her true face, slowly dipping her head to Annachie and kissing his lips, he surged upwards to taste her. Dru began slow movements, pressing her face into his neck, licking, tasting...finding her Mark she swiftly sank her fangs into his neck, drawing his blood in swift gulps, slowing to slow sips that she allowed to roll in her mouth , the way one samples wine. She withdrew fangs from him, as he bucked beneath her in release , crying out her name. "Dru!"  
  
Drusilla smiled at Spike, who turned loose the mans hands and rolled off the bed. He solumnly looked at his Sire, and finally said, " It'll be alright, now. I'll let you two get cozy, I gotta find Buffy."  
  
Drusilla said "You are the Childe of my Heart, my first, my William.", as she nipped her wrist until the blood flowed, guiding it tenderly to Annachies' lips.  
  
Spike smiled at her then, " yea, I am at that." and he left them to their own devices. 


	12. Wreak Havoc chapter 12

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR- Buffitude  
  
RATING-R  
  
DISCLAIMER- Joss Whedon owns the Buffyverse, I'm just warping realities a bit.  
  
SUMMARY- Well, it is becoming obvious that I'm writing this for the fun of it...but to my dedicated reader(s) THANKS for sticking with it! LOL Spike returns......  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Spike left the chamber that held the now sleeping couple. As he walked back the way he'd came in , suddenly he knew Buffy was near. He could feel her...just as he'd been able to so long ago, doors and distance couldn't shroud her presence. He stopped, closing his eyes, cocking his head aside, listening. There. A murmur of voices coming closer. He shifted nervously, running a hand through his hair, patting his shirt pocket absently for cigarettes.  
  
Buggar. He'd have to stave them off before they found Dru and Annachie. The Slayer would be brassed over him being turned. Bloody soddin' hell! This wasn't the reunion he'd had in mind when he set out to find her....he shrugged. Spike swiftly moved to the front room of the apartments, throwing himself into a chair that conveniently faced the door. Striking a casual pose, he waited for the Slayer and her companion to enter the apartments. He didn't have a long wait.  
  
The door swung open and she walked in. Spike felt his heart contract as if it would beat. Damn, how she could affect him! He felt a small smile creep to his lips as he watched her petite, compact form move with feline grace into the room. Only to be followed by a handsome silver-eyed man, who bent his head to speak to her in an intimate manner. Buffy raised her face up to him to hear what Vahni was about to say, creating a picture of familiar ease.  
  
Spike scowled, not liking the air of intimacy between the male and HIS Slayer! He waited and watched to see what developed. If the wanker touched her, he'd rip his arm out and beat him with it, chip or no!  
  
Moving deeper into the room, Buffy answered Vahni, "No. I told him to be sure and restrain her. He knows what I said, if he allowed....." she stopped suddenly sensing a vampire in the room. She whirled with Slayer speed throwing the wooden stake that appeared in her hand.  
  
Spike caught it one handed, inches from his face. Twirled it , in a practiced gesture that spoke of familiarity with that particular move, before flinging it straight at the man next to her. Buffy batted it away from the astonished Sidhe, sending clattering off the wall to the marble floor. It had all taken place in the space of a few seconds, almost too quickly for Vahni to follow. He'd never seen Buffy in Slayer mode, while it was impressive it was a bit disconcerting.  
  
Buffy stomped over to the blonde man who was smirking at her from the chair. Vahni watched, open mouthed as Buffy violently slapped the man, not holding back her strength. The mans' peroxide blonde head rocked aside, nearly falling out of the chair. When he straightened, looking at Buffy with chilly blue eyes, she flung herself into his lap burying her face in the curve of his neck, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"DON'T ever do that again!" she muttered into his neck, trembling with adrenaline reaction. Spike emitted a low rumbling laugh, putting his nose into her hair inhailing deeply.  
  
"Thought you'd lost your touch for a minute, there, luv." he laughingly said, a soothing purr rumbling from his chest, startling Buffy. Buffy sat up, scrubbing her cheeks to erase the tears that had spilled ther in her relief she hadn't dusted him. Her lips twitched...no she was NOT going to laugh!  
  
"Damn it, Spike! I could have dusted you! And what was that all about, throwing that stake at Vahni?!"  
  
"Bloody poor aim, that." , Spike innocently remarked.  
  
Buffy snorted at his flimsey attempt to misdirect her. "Right."  
  
Vahni watched in silence, realising this must be the man Buffys' heart belonged to, he turned and started for the bed chamber. Spike craned his neck around Buffy in his lap, "Here, now. You wouldn't be botherin' the lovebirds, would ya? They're takin' a rest." he hedged.  
  
Vahni stopped, looking at the other man, "Is Annachie well?"  
  
"Snug as a bug" , Spike replied, as he stroked his hand down Buffys' back to rest on her hip. He hoped he'd averted the coming crisis for a time.  
  
"Then we will leave them abed. Anyone else hungry?" Vahni queried.  
  
"For food?" Spike insinuatingly asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk plastered on his face. Buffy rolled her eyes. Great. Now with the chest beating. She poked him in the ribs, "Stop it, you cave-vamp!"  
  
"Eh, Pet?"  
  
"Stop with the manly thumping of the chest. He's a friend, Spike." Buffy touched his face, looking him in the eyes. "Besides, I am hungry."  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes, "You haven't eaten anything, here, have you?"  
  
"No." , she said in exasperation, "Thus, hungry!"  
  
"You can't eat or drink any of their food, pet." Spike informed her warningly.  
  
"What?! Why not?" she demanded, incredulous.  
  
"Because if you eat or drink while in the Realm, you end up staying for a time. It is enchanted." Vahni answered for Spike, "It is how we Entice humans to stay and mate with us, to give us children...."  
  
"That's an ugly way to try 'n win a girl, mate." Spike said, a smug look on his face at Vahnis' discomfort. "Feed 'er up on enspelled foodstuffs to keep 'er put!"  
  
Buffy suddenly remembered Drus' warning about the water. She hadn't been crazy after all! She knew and tried to...  
  
"..warn me!" she spoke aloud. Spike leaned back to look at her, "What's that?" , he asked curiously.  
  
"Drusilla, she tried to warn me, 'not to drink the water' , she said." Buffy told him, "But it didn't make any sense at the time."  
  
She looked to Vahni, a frown creasing her forehead, "You. You didn't tell me..." she slid off Spikes' lap to stand next to him, her hackles rising. "Not a word! You never said anything!"  
  
"It's not like that, Elizabeth. I am not even certain it would affect you, in any case. Annachies' Enticement failed." Vahni denied Spikes' insinuation of duplicity.  
  
"What is going on, Vahni? Why would the Sidhe need human women to have children for them?" Buffy demanded, beginning to think she smelled a rat.  
  
Vahni sighed, seeing the beginnings of distrust on her face. "It is a long tale, shall we at least sit down to table so I can eat, I will not force you if you are concerned...but I must have nourishment, it has been almost two days since I have eaten." the weary Prince entreated his 'guests'.  
  
"Yeah that's the other thing.." Spike snorted. Buffy shifted her gaze to him, "What?"  
  
"Times all wonky here." , Spike told her.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the floor as she turned back to Vahni, waiting for this explanation. Vahni glared daggers at the irritating 'Spike' , sitting in his apartment.  
  
"Time always runs differently in other dimensions, it is no different here." he insisted. Buffy frowned at that.  
  
"How much time?" she demanded. Watching him squirm uncomfortably under her regard.  
  
"A day is a year, in your world."  
  
"What?" she shouted, eyes widened, her face first white with shock, then darkening with anger, "And you were going to tell me this , when?"  
  
Spike started laughing, drawing the angry glares of the two other people in the room.  
  
"Spike, this isn't funny, you idiot! I can't be gone for years! I can't! People need me back home...besides, I'm not immortal like you two, I don't have forever and a day!"  
  
"Seems to me, like you shoulda found out a bit more about things before gadding about with your fairy friends, Slayer." he snarled at her, stung at her rebuke.  
  
Buffy felt tears well in her eyes...no damn it, I will not cry over this, what the hell is wrong with me!? Spike saw the stricken look on her face and felt badly for being the cause of it, shoving himself out of the chair he drew her gently to his chest, cradling her there.  
  
"Buffy....I never did know when t'keep my lip buttoned, did I?" he chuckled, rubbing her back soothingly, feeling her sigh deeply, struggling for control.  
  
"It's not your fault, Spike. The problem is you're usually right, and it isn't easy to admit....making a mistake." Buffy said into his shirt, drawing away to look up at his face, " Its' ok"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vahni sat at the beautifully polished dining table, silently watching Buffy struggle to peel the orange that Spike had secreted in the pocket of his leather duster. She thought she'd be able to make due with it until she could cross back into her world the next day for supplies. Thank God, Spike had the peculiar need for human food or she'd have gone hungry.  
  
"So" she began, as she picked the white fuzzy stuff off the outside of the orange, " About the trap you have set up here for human women....do you force them to have babies, like , you know, some kind of twisted puppy mill?"  
  
Vahni frowned, what was a puppy mill? Spike clarified Buffys' question, "Do y'rape and mass produce babies, is what she wants t'know."  
  
"WHAT?! NO! No..rape! We cherish the women who come here, they are all that stand between us and the end of all Sidhe" he explained, "Over centuries, the Fallen realized they could no longer reproduce trueblood children, and so took to wife human women. Men of great renoun came of those unions....but also monsters were born. Soon humans no longer accepted the Sidhe, afraid of the offspring of their unions with their women, we had to leave the Earth realm and come to the Sidhe Vale. Although we still come into Earth realm, usually to search for candidates for mates...and to find our children to be brought home to be raised."  
  
"And the monters?" Spike wanted to know, a sneaking suspicion creeping over him."What of them?"  
  
Vahni looked him in the eye, "They went to the lower realms, presumably to follow their parents, the Fallen. But the Fallen had little to do with these unnatural children they spawned, leaving them to fend for themselves, with no guidence, no laws of their Fathers. They are blood thirsty, undisciplined, conscienceless....demons."  
  
During Vahnis' recitation, a low growling arose. Buffy looked at Spike, startled, and was shocked to see him in full game face, his saffron eyes flaming in anger. "SPIKE!" she raised her voice to get his preditory attention off Vahni.  
  
Spike snarled angrily at her. Throwing caution to the wind, she lunged across the table, sliding into him, knocking him to the floor, pinning him there with her body. "Spike! Stop it! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
He flailed his arms, trying to dislodge her without hurting her, but was slammed back down by the alarmed Slayer. "Stop it! Please..Spike, calm down...", she rode his bucking, flailing body until he lay still, slipping out of gameface.  
  
"It's us, it's us. innut ,you soddin' superscilious bastard!" Spike raged at the Sidhe man, who stood looking down at him, his face a mask of sorrow.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy sat on the floor holding the vampire she loved, trying to hold him together , when he seemed to be falling apart. Everything she thought she knew about Slayers and Vampires had been turned on its' ear in about thirty seconds worth of conversation. Did the watchers know about this? "Spike, it'll be alright...I'm here...please, what's wrong?" she asked the shivering man in her embrace.  
  
"Why? Why am I cursed? Why din't I turn out like, them? 'Cause of some 'short end of the gene pool' fuck up?" he spoke in a low tense voice, ending on a growl. Buffy looked at him, seeing he'd slipped back into his vamp face. She sighed.  
  
"Vahni, could you leave us for awhile?" she asked her friend who was hovering helplessly, in the face of the other mans' pain. He nodded wordlessly, carefully closing the door to the dining room as he left.  
  
"I've spent my entire unlife as someones' disappointment, Angels', Drusillas'....hell, mine! Now I find out that Maelyns' kind 'n mine are in the same bloody tree, yet they get all of it..." he whispered, " The almighty Wankers dumped us...gave it all to them..."  
  
Buffy smoothed the ridged brow soothingly, taking a deep breath, " Spike, you ARE not a genetic 'fuckup'! Had they been anykind of parents at all they'd have stayed to see that their children were taught properly. So they sucked...but you know what I've seen? Vampires are about the most obsessively family oriented creatures that exist! It's all about the blood...family. Sires' care for their Childre, teach them, protect them...even if it is teaching them to be freakin' axe murderers. In a perverse way, they show more ...love, for their Childre then the Fallen ever did."  
  
Spike sat up "hey, y're right. And we do so have laws! " , he leaned in to peck Buffy on the lips, " Thanks, luv." Buffy rolled her eyes, forgetting how bipolar Spike could be.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy spoke his name softly, "Do you think that when a Sidhe is turned they are still themselves, they keep their 'soul' , because you come from the same place? A genetic Adam?"  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes in contemplation, "Dunno pet, seems reasonable. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because if not, I'm gonna have to dust Annachie," she slipped the stake into her palm, " now!"  
  
Spike looked up in suprise to see Dru and her new fledgling standing just inside the door, "Dru, sweet, what are y' doin' up so soon?" he carefully asked., tightening his hold on Buffy.  
  
"Spoike," Drusilla said faintly, "Maelyn says someone is knocking, knocking on her chamber door." she held her hand to her head, distressed. 


	13. Wreak Havoc Chapter 13

TITLE- Wreak Havoc  
  
AUTHOR-Buffitude  
  
RATING- R  
  
SUMMARY- Havoc begins....  
  
DISCLAIMER- Not MINE.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maelyn was waiting. It seemed it was all she did, was wait. The Shore was empty, a great void. When it should have been teaming with Others, such as herself. It was lonely and it was all she could do to not panic at the aloneness of it all. She felt the Others...the Sidhe, they were all connected to her, just as she could hear when Drusilla had called to her. It was an odd feeling, to be connected with the Earth and the creatures living on it. It made her skin itch....or what she thought of as her skin. She really had no form, not really. But she still took form when talking to her friends, and her Family. It made her more comfortable, made her feel real.  
  
She shook her head, mentally of course, as she hadn't one. It was weird how she became the Mother yet was separate, herself. She didn't understand it, but there was no one to explain it to her. They had all died with Miss Edith, probably the one who was to ascend as the next Mother too. She would just have to do the best she could, and hope that would be good enough. She was worried about the impending Prophecy, what did it mean, the Host wanting all Sidhe dead? Did that mean her too? She couldn't die! Everyone on Earth would die too, isn't that what Tara had said? Isn't that what had almost happened, the last time? Maelyn sat against a monolith that stood in the circle of standing stones, biting the nail on her index finger, worrying.  
  
It started as a slight tingling. Which grew to a pressure, a pressure in her head...no that isn't right. Maelyn stood nervously, spreading her arms, eyes closed. Waiting. There. A stretching of a barrier. Oh, not good. Frightened, she opened flaming silver eyes, shifting into gameface. They are coming! Someone is trying to enter the earth dimension, HER dimension!! Angered and panicked at the same time, she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She reached for Drusilla.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Drusilla awoke from the deep sleep she had fallen into after taking Annachie to her as Childe. Maelyn was frightened! Drusilla growled a sound that steadily rose in pitch, and grew in ferocity. How dare anyone frighten her GrandChilde?!  
  
"What is it, pet? Tell Grandmummy!" Dru questioned Maelyn."What has frightened my little bird?"  
  
"Grandmummy...THEY are coming! THEY are coming through HERE! What do I do?" Maelyns' normally calm voice beginning to fray.  
  
"Ah, it is time...time for the dance to begin, be calm, Childe. We will tell the Slayer." Dru reassured her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Annachie had been woken by the sound of his Sires' angry growling, he rolled to his side to stare at her with his newborn senses on full alert.. Hunger.....gods, there was hunger as he'd never before felt. He hissed an unneeded breath out through his teeth, drawing Drusillas' attention. She smiled at him, raising her hand to beckon to him.  
  
"Come to Mummy, Childe. " she crooned, "You must feed, or we will miss the dance....and there will be such pretty screaming...and blood, just for you and I"  
  
Annachie looked into her eyes and saw his future, his whole world. He slid over the sheets to come up against her, Dru writhed her cool body against his. His. She was his, just as he belonged to her. Unbidden, the desire to Claim her came to him, his demon clamoring for it. He conceeded to it's demand, rolling to pin Dru beneath him. She snarled at his show of dominance, trying to throw him off with a twisting , hitching movement of her body. Annachie clamped down on her wrists, and gently licked down her cheek, a breathy whimpering steadily coming from his chest, his blood lust rising. Dru smiled a calculating smile, discontinuing her struggle to throw him off. A deep purring , mmmmmm, came from her throat. This Childe will be every bit as impetious as her William, she thought delightedly. She turned her head aside, in a gesture of submission and demand. Annachie grasped her head in both hands pulling her up to meet his mouth, his fangs tearing her lip in his frenzy. She joined him in a frenzy of fangs and tongue, smiling at his need of her.  
  
She guided his mouth to the slim column of her throat, urging him to take what he wanted, what he needed. He drove his fangs into her neck, drawing the Sires' blood he craved, his whole body arching above hers, with every draught he took. Dru slid her arms around him, holding him to her, petting him, calming him. Her growling pitched to soothe the fledgling in her arms. Soon his feeding slowed to a gentle licking of the Mark he'd made, "MINE" , he demanded.  
  
Drus' eyes flew open, yellow to molten silver. She stared up at him. No one had ever Claimed her, not even her most bloody Childe. Annachie tensed, trying not to cringe, waiting for her reaction. She smiled. He slid back into his human visage, and smiled sweetly at her. Dru reached to brush his hair from his brow, trailing a finger down his high cheekbone to his full lips. Annachie nipped at her finger, making her giggle like a child. To be wanted, to be needed. Dru was content.  
  
"Ah-ah, my love. We must be up and away. I have to tell the Slayer it is time to dance." Dru lightly admonished Annachie when he bent his head to kiss a trail down to her breast. Blood lust calmed, other needs made themselves known.  
  
"Later." he growled, not wanting to give up the pleasures of his Sires' bed.  
  
"Childe. Now. Company is coming." Dru insisted, pushing him from her, rising to a sitting position.  
  
Annachie responded to the command in her voice, then frowned. He wasn't sure he liked this instinctive obedience that suddenly seemed to be inflicted on him. "What do you mean? Company?" he asked, suddenly aware of what she'd said.  
  
Drusilla only threw his clothing at him, slipping the strap of her dress over her shoulder, and smoothing her hair back. "Have you a brush?" she quieried of him.  
  
"Hmm? oh, yes...of course." and he moved off the bed to the dressing table, opening a drawer and rummaging around until he came up with the asked for item. "May I?" he motioned toward her with the brush.  
  
Drusilla went to him and turned with her back to him. He circled her waist with one arm, pulling her against him tightly. He drew in her scent, sucking a breath in over his tongue, tasting her. His body responded to her proximity, and she closed her eyes, swaying against him until she could feel his arousal pressed into her buttocks.  
  
"Brush my hair, or I shall look a fright." she told him, her eyes narrowed with responding lust.  
  
Annachie brushed her hair. Every stroke torture, as Dru pressed into him with the same rhythm, teasing. Throwing the brush across the room, he roared, grappling with her as she laughed and slipped out of his arms. "No. Come with me, now." she raised her hand to him to take. He stood trembling, everything in him fighting, to take her, to not take her...he was frightened of these wild emotions. He who had felt nothing for nearly two centuries. He lifted tortured eyes to Dru.  
  
"What have we done? What am I that I want...these things?" he choked out, pleading with his Sire to make it right.  
  
"Shhhhh." Dru pressed a finger to her lips, "I will teach you all that you are, but not now. Annachie, dress. We have to help Maelyn." she cocked her head aside, eyes wide, glassy.  
  
As Annachie dressed , he watched her anxiously. She was talking to the Mother....something wasn't right.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Dru!" , Maelyn shouted frantically, "Hurry...please...I'm alone here and I don't know what to do!"  
  
Drusilla covered her ears with both hands as if trying to block out the shouting in her head. She staggered to the door, feeling her way until Annachie reached her side, steadying her.  
  
"What happened? Drusilla..?" Annachie tried to gain her attention. She looked at him with some clarity, balanced precariously between two worlds.  
  
"Maelyn needs help, we have to get Spoike. He'll know what to do." , she insisted. She pulled away from him to go through the door. Annachie raced after her as she sped down the hall to the outside. They ran with unnatural haste across the open area between buildings, ignoring the Sidhe who turned to stare at their flight.  
  
Once inside the Council Hall, Annachie grasped his Sire by the hand, taking the lead. Guiding her to the Commons area where Vahni and the Slayer most likely had gone for a meal. He could scent them as they drew nearer. He stopped outside the doorway uncertainly. Suddenly, he was aware of a heart beating, the scent of a human luring him closer, his true face morphing into place. His fledgling control slipping when he heard the Slayer say, "...stake him, now!"  
  
He glanced at his Sire as she swayed from side to side, pressing her long, delicate fingers to her temple. "Spoike. Maelyn says someone is knocking, knocking on her chamber door."  
  
Annachie could feel her rising hysteria, he struggled with his own confusion, not sure what to do. She was Sire, and he her Childe, what was permissible?  
  
Spike climbed limberly to his feet, carefully placing himself between Buffy and his newly formed Family. Annachie watched as Spike took charge of the situation, having a century of practice behind him.  
  
"ANNACHIE!!" Buffy began, challengingly.  
  
Spike threw his hand up in a halting gesture, giving her a partially apologetic glance as he did so. Glaring at his presumption, Buffy stopped her tiarade, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. Annachie shifted nervously closer to Drusilla, placing a hand on her shoulder as Spike drew nearer.  
  
"Dru. Someone's with Maelyn? Is that it, sweetling?" he patiently prodded his Sires' tenuous grip on the moment. Dru looked at him with huge frightened eyes, confusion clouding them.  
  
"No." she whispered hoarsely, "Not there yet. But sooon, sssooon...." she sibilantly spoke. Her hand shot out to seize him in a painful grip around his forearm. Buffy started forward, with an involuntary move, instinctively protective of Spike.  
  
"Your Childe is alone and in danger, my William."  
  
Buffy felt her hair raising on her scalp in response to Drusillas' pronouncement. Evidently the warning affected Spike in the same manner as he shifted into gameface, growling deeply at her revelation.  
  
"Spike. We have to find a way there." Buffy asserted, "It can be done! Dawn was there, remember?"  
  
She found three sets of vampiric eyes suddenly focusing on her. Ohhh, that's a definate 10 on the creep factor. Her Slayer senses were doing the wacky.  
  
"Guys.. Quit, you're making my brain itch!" she raised her hands in a vague defensive motion. Annachie was the first to speak.  
  
"What do you mean? Someone you know was on the Shore with the Mother? A HUMAN?" he asked incredulously, sliding back into his Sidhe features.  
  
"Duh! My sister, Dawn. She was there for awhile, but Maelyn sent her back."  
  
"As well she should. Humans' cannot exist there, for long." Annachie righteously replied, indignant at Dawns' intrusion.  
  
Spike wasn't listening. He stood with his head slightly tuned toward the doorway, a calculating look on his face. Buffy went to him, touching his cheek carefully , to get his attention.  
  
"You have Something Face, Spike. Share with the rest of the kiddies..." she demanded. He smirked briefly at her characterization of Annachie and Drusilla as "kiddies", but sobered quickly.  
  
"It's like this, pet. Humans maybe can't go, but we're not human, yeah? You're not completely, what with the mystical Slayer powers and whatall. I figure we can go there and make sure no one litters up the place."  
  
Drusilla clapped her hands , grinning manically, "Yes, lets! The stars sing there, I'd like to see my Grandchilde!"  
  
Buffy frowned, thinking about it. "Vahni."  
  
Spike fumed, "We don't need that soddin' sugarplum fairy dancin' about." he sourly spat at her utterance of the other mans' name.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Stop being a horses ass, Spike. We need him to get us there. Or at least to find those who can, right Annachie?" Buffy looked at the fledgling who was shadowing Drusillas' every movement through the room.  
  
Annachie tilted his head in consideration. "You will not get anyones' cooperation calling them 'fairies', it is a deadly insult...brother." he aimed his remark at Spike. Smiling darkly at the anger and jealousy he could smell coming from him. Drusilla came to lean into Annachies' embrace, nuzzling his neck before pulling away, placing her scent on him, renewing her proprietorship.  
  
Spike watched expressionlessly, knowing Annachie would enjoy any display on his part that indicated it bothered him. Buffy caught the undercurrents between the two Childre of Drusilla, but chose to ignore it for now, she would find a moment to reassure Spike of his place with her.  
  
"Vahni, it is, then. Lead the way, ..BROTHER." Spike sarcastically raised his scarred brow, toward the fledgling at his Sires' side. Drusilla cheerily swept past Buffy and Spike on Annachies' arm. Buffy sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"God, Spike. How did you put up with that all that time? Is that normal vampire stuff, between family lines? It makes me and Dawn look like the Cleavers'" she said in exasperation at their display.  
  
"Water under the bridge, luv." he smiled at her, his eyes finding hers. "You're all the family I need, you and Dawn."  
  
"And Maelyn, Spike. She's still ours." Buffy gently let him know all was well with that front."We're a Triad, remember."  
  
Relief washed through him, sweeping the strange feeling of ?guilt? away from him. She'd forgiven him for leaving her behind in his rage and grief. He closed his eyes, only to feel her hand upon him. He blindly reached for her and brought her into the circle of his arms, bowing his head to rest his chin on the top of her head. They remained still, wrapped in each other, each savoring the things about the other that made them separate, yet one. Buffy felt the tickling in the back of her head, that indicated someone trying to come into her mind. Curious she relaxed and opened for it.  
  
*It's about time you two.* Maelyn stated, a smile in her voice.  
  
*What? How can you do this? I thought you could only contact us through Drusilla!* Buffy practically shouted, excited and shocked at the same time.  
  
*You had to be together, like before...a part of a Triad, get it?* Maelyn prompted their understanding.  
  
*Hey, pet. This is better than that bloody tree!* Spike smiled into Buffys' eyes.  
  
*This is great! Now I don't have to try and deciepher Drus' nutty rambling...I almost got stuck here because she didn't explain about the food, Maelyn!* Buffy told her, disgustedly.  
  
*She tried, Buffy. She's just...well, you know, Spike, how she is....* Maelyn defended her weakly.  
  
Spike snorted in amusement *Might not have been so bad Slayer, Vahni said they 'cherish ' the women they trap here!* he chortled at his wit.  
  
Buffy jammed her elbow into his side, *Right. Like I'm gonna be a baby factory for a bunch of..*  
  
"Hey guys, Vahni! Are we set to go on a trip?" Buffy changed the subject as Vahni appeared with Annachie and Drusilla. 


	14. Chapter 14

Title- Wreak Havoc  
Author- Buffitude  
Rating- R  
Disclaimers: I'm only amusing myself with Joss' creations, all hail Joss...  
Summary- Uh...well, no.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
If I'd have known what I know now, I'd have never gone to that far shore, but I don't have a bit of the sight, unlike my dark Sire. Bloody Hell...funny I always say that. Because it was. Bloody. and Hell. And I'm not ashamed to say I'd give anything to turn it all back, the cost was so great. I thought I'd survived the worst...losing Maelyn the first time. Now that I have survived this final battle, I wish I hadn't...it's my curse, you know. To survive, no matter what the odds, no matter what the cost.   
  
***************  
  
Vahni entered the room sweeping the occupants with a curious glance before turning to Buffy and addressing her.  
  
"So, I am told that there is a plan?" he stated with hesitation.  
  
Buffy glanced up at Spike briefly and replied, "yeah..Spike thinks maybe there is a way into the Shore. Dawn was there briefly with Maelyn after our Battle with the Trio. We need to get there, yesterday!"  
  
Vahni gave Annachie a dark, hooded look. "What did you tell them?"  
  
Annachie smirked, enjoying his discomfort. "Nothing specific, only that humans can't survive there."  
  
Buffy looked between the two Sidhe, exasperation growing. "Look, you guys... I don't care if I don't know the secret handshake, or what ever. WE. HAVE. TO. GO. THERE. There is no other option. Your brethren are about to arrive and it's my job to see to it they don't wreak havoc on this place called Earth. It's small, and untidy but I call it home."  
  
Spike laughed outright at the slayers attitude. It was so Buffy....god he loved that woman. His laughter earned him an annoyed look from all in the room.  
  
"s'what are we doin'? Waiting for the war to come to us? Or takin' it to them?" , Spike challenged Vahni.  
  
"Very well," Vahni conceded. "But this may not work the way you'd expect."  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
The mismatched group stood within the ring of standing stones, while the High Council of the Sidhe stood beyond the ring chanting the spell that would open the way to the Shore. It was an ancient means of traveling beyond the confines of the earthly planes, one that humans used to know but lost under the weight of time. Human civilizations raised and fell over millenia, along with them, technologies and knowlege lost.  
  
The Words of power rising in the air surrounding the stonehinge, shifting the very fabric of reality. In the beginning was the Word, and from it extends all. Dimensions existing in layers, peeling back until the path into the Shining Shore was revealed. Buffy strode forward onto the path with sure swift steps. The rest took her lead and followed with various degrees of anticipation and intrepidation.  
  
*Maelyn we're coming. Are you still safe?" , Buffy sent to Maelyn, anxiously. She hoped they could get there before the Host made there appearance.  
  
*Oh god, Buffy please hurry! I can't feel the walls getting thin.....they are coming...what do I do?" , Maelyn nervously replied.  
  
*Baby, it'll be alright...you're the Mother..they aren't likely to do anything to you, seein' how you were placed there by their own machinations in the first bleedin' place." Spike tried to comfort his distraught childe.  
  
Vahni and Annachie quickened the pace, Dru followed casting frightened glances at the swirling nothingness on each side of the path. The Sidhe instinctively knowing that they could not linger, but had to press on and reach the other place before that nothingness filled the space occupied by the path structured by the Word.  
  
"Hurry." Vahni commanded sharply, causing Buffy and Spike to break into a run. The rest of the band followed with preternatural speed, as the way behind them began to collapse.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maelyn anxiously waited at the circle of stones, knowing that they would be through any second. Suddenly, a blast of blue light escaped the radius of the stones and five figures were flung out of it's radiance. They went sailing beyond the ring, onto the "ground". There was no real ground, but because in that place thoughts gave form to the nothingness, it was percieved as ground.   
  
Spike landed with a grunt as Buffy fell on top of him, pushing his face into the dirt. Bloody hell, that's all he needed..."G'off."   
  
"What? What was that?" Buffy asked, not understanding his muffled voice coming from beneath her. She fell to the side as he shoved himself up in a 'pushup' motion, spitting stuff from his mouth.  
  
"I said, "get off!!" , Spike waspishly clarified his earlier statement. Causing Drusilla to giggle.  
  
"Spoike, you sounded like there were marbles in your mouth....do you remember when you..." she discontinued her reminesence at an angry glare from Spike. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout, " Certainly you sourpuss, I'll not say any more. But you needn't glare at me so." She turned to Annachie for comfort.  
  
Annachie flashed fang at Spike, in agitation over the rough arrival and his Sire's distress. His fledgling control at it's end.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Will you stop? There is NO time for sibling rivalry now, we have to find out where the Host is coming through and prepare a defense!" , she sprang to her feet, dusting herself off while offering Spike a hand up.  
  
Maelyn hurled herself at Spike, wrapping her arms and legs around him, knocking him to the ground once more. She seemingly came out of nowhere..which in itself was correct. Everyone stared in shock, Spike not any less so than the others.  
  
"Spike!" , Maelyn cried, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She may have Become the Mother, but she was still a young girl, and a Childe who had been separated from her Sire. While the two Sidhe present were shocked by the display, Dru looked on with satisfaction that all was well within her Line. Buffy's face mirrored Dru, the Triad was whole once more.  
  
Unbidden, Spikes arms surrounded her a deep purring rumbled from his chest soothing his Childe. Tears formed behind his closed eyes, he was afraid to open them, afraid she would disappear like the last time, in a flash of green and silver.  
  
"Oh god, Maelyn..." he whispered unsteadily, between a sob and a laugh.  
  
Vahni watched the display with dawning understanding, "You are the Maelyn manifestation of the Mother?"   
  
Maelyn looked upon him with annoyance, " Child, I am no manifestation, it is all me. The Mother is All."  
  
Annachie frowned, "We have been led to understand that once you Become , the Sidhe that you were is no more....how is it you remain?"  
  
Dru looked at Annachie and Vahni with distain, "Silly boys. Miss Edith remained. So does my Grandechilde. Come see Grandmummy, precious." she held out her arms to Maelyn, who moved from Spikes embrace to go into them.  
  
Buffy gazed at her surroundings curiously. There was an effect almost like an afterimage, wherever she looked. As if what she was seeing had been overlayed on top of something else. It made her eyes hurt if she looked too close. She learned to not focus on the underpart of the effect.  
  
Maelyn said , "It is because you are still mostly human that it bothers you, Buffy. I don't know how long you will be able to stay here."  
  
"Long enough. I'll have to be here long enough to stop them." the Slayer strongly stated. Maelyn flowed to her, causing moans to rise from those who saw her move. When she moved she moved in time/space, distorting the present. It was sickening to perceive when one was not able to discern the motion.  
  
"Sorry," Maelyn grimmaced, "I didn't think...I've been here alone for so long, I forgot how to move like you."  
  
Buffy awkwardly patted her, trying to calm her churning stomach, "It's alright, Maelyn, just try not to do it..ok?" , she shuddered involuntarily. Spike moved up behind them, flanking them in a instinctive move, the Triad pulling them together like iron filings to a magnet. Buffy reached to touch him, they joined and the sparks flared into life, swirling in a lazy blue cloud of energy, that soon turned into a silver maelstrom. They were mind to mind, rejoicing in the oneness...  
  
The three remaining companions stood gape-jawed at the display of unheard of power. Was this the weapon that they had spoken of? It was frightening, horrifying in it's beauty. Mesmerized, they watched as it took the shape of a column of glowing energy, at the ready. A deadly, lethal entity.  
  
Buffy dropped her hand from Spikes shoulder, breaking the link. The energy shrieked as it spun itself out, almost as if a living thing was dying. The watchers winced at the sound.  
  
"Well. We know that we're still loaded. Now, we need something to point us at." Buffy smiled saucily.  
  
"That can be arranged." Vahni spoke dryly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Here" , Maelyn pointed to the area in front of her, " This is where they are pushing through, I can feel the walls weakening."  
  
"Why do you suppose they are trying to come into the Shore?" Buffy mused, "I mean throughout man's history, haven't they just , well you know, "popped in" on earth whenever they felt like it?"  
  
"Yes, to Earth. But the Shining Shore is part of the Sidhe Realm. They would come here first to kill all the Sidhe here. They know we Return." Annachie replied angrily. His gameface shifting to the fore, silver eyes glaring in fury at the helplessness he felt.  
  
"But if they destroy the Shore, Earth dies." Buffy protested. "What would they gain by killing millions of innocent beings. Humans have no quarrel with them."  
  
"Buffy, Humans' probably have the biggest quarrel with them. Humans were given choice. Free Will. Some of them hate you for that." Vahni explained sadly. "It would be killing two birds with one stone, as it were."  
  
Buffy clenched her fists, placing them on her hips, "So they are jealous. Well, I'm going to give them a fight to remember." 


End file.
